Ayumi's Knight
by girlpresses
Summary: Ayumi is adopted by Cross Kaien half a year after Zero came.Her mother was killed by a vampire and she was saved by the Kaien when she ran away from the vampire.She was mute by the time she got to the headmaster's house.Wat do demons have to do with this?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK and this disclaimer will be for all the chapters in this fanfiction.**

Prologue

A small girl was hiding behind a table, she had long black hair and bangs covering only one eye. She was wearing a night gown and a woman with long light brown hair approached her.

"Ayumi, please take care of yourself," the woman said as she turned around.

"Okaa-san, don't go!" the girl shouted as tears fell from her sapphire eyes. The girl tried to reach for her mother but her mother was too fast. A guy had entered the room and bit her on the neck. The little girl fell to her knees as she witnessed the guy kill her mother. The guy threw the mother onto the floor after he had drank her blood. He approached the small girl as the woman tried to pull him back. The woman was holding his legs so he couldn't go to the little girl. The guy had tried to kick the woman off but she held on tight. He was only able to touch the girl on the shoulder shocking her.

"AYUMI, RUN!" the woman shouted as the girl began to run away from him and the place. The girl tripped on to the snow outside and another vampire had approached from behind.

"Blood," the vampire muttered as he approached her. This time the girl was saved by a guy who had light brown hair. He had killed the vampire and brought her to her place which had a small girl with brown hair and a small guy with white hair.

"You'll be safe here," the guy that saved her said. Ayumi nodded and she opened her mouth to speak but no words had came out.

"What's you name?" the girl asked, "I'm Cross Yuuki." Ayumi just stared at the girl unable to speak. The guy that saved her had disappeared off to some where. Ayumi searched around for a notebook or piece of paper and a pen or pencil. The white haired guy had handed both a pencil and a notebook to her. Ayumi wrote some words and showed it to him.

'Arigato, I'm Kojo Ayumi,' Ayumi then showed Yuuki.

End of Prologue

**This is so far my second fan fiction and it might not be very good, anyways arigato for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm following the manga storyline for most of the chapters.**

Chapter 1

A girl with long black hair and braids in the front of her hair and bangs only covering one of her sapphire eyes was sitting behind a crowd and she was leaning on a tree writing something on a notebook. She was wearing the school uniform which was black. She had a small messenger bag on and as she continued to write the crowd continue to fight against who's blocking them. They were in front of a gate which was from the moon dorm and one of her friends, Yuuki was trying to make them go back to their dorms. The gate had suddenly opened and the girl closed her notebook and stepped into the crowd. She went in front and help Yuuki stop them from going any further. The night class had started to walk out of the gate and in the front was Hanabusa Aido waving hi to everyone. The girls in the crowd pushed forward making both the girl and Yuuki fall. One of the night class students went to Yuuki and asked, "Are you okay, Yuuki?"

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki said as the girls behind her stared at her, she stood up immediately and said, "Hai, I'm fine!" The girl walked up to Yuuki and took out her notebook to write something.

'Are you really fine?' the girl wrote on the notebook and showed it to Yuuki.

"Hai, Ayumi-chan," Yuuki answered.

"Yuuki, you don't have to be so formal with me," Kaname said Yuuki shook her head.

"I didn't mean to. It's because you saved my life," Yuuki said as Kaname put his hand on her hand and said, "Don't worry about that. It happened so long ago." All of a sudden his hand was pushed off her Yuuki's head. The guy with white hair appeared and said, "Class is starting Kuran." Kaname walked away after saying, "You're scaring me, Mr. Prefect." Ayumi walked up to the white haired boy and started write something down.

'Zero-kun, you're late,' Ayumi wrote. He turned to the girls and glared at them.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING, "KYA", "KYA" EVERY DAMN DAY!? WHY!?" Zero shouted at them with Ayumi covering her ears. Yuuki started to punch Zero.

"You're late again! Useless fool, Ayumi-chan's better!" Yuuki said as she stopped punching him. Ayumi started to write some more things down.

'Arigato, Yuuki-chan!' Ayumi wrote and showed it to them. Ayumi smiled and gave Zero a light punch.

"I'll get you two for that," Zero muttered. Ayumi started to write again.

"As if," both Yuuki said and Ayumi wrote at the same time. The three headed to the headmaster's office and Zero said, "This is ridiculous." _'Not again,' _both Yuuki and Ayumi thought. He slammed his hands on the headmasters' desk.

"How can you expect the three of us to guard the blood suckers and deal with those screaming idiots? Mr. Chairman?" Zero said angrily. Ayumi started to write again.

'I agree, why us?' Ayumi wrote.

"You three are the only ones I can trust and besides no one else would take it," the headmaster said sipping on some hot chocolate, "And I know that my two adorable daughter and loving son won't let me down." The desk was suddenly broken into two by Zero.

"You might of taken care of me, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!" Zero shouted and Ayumi wrote something down again.

'And I don't remember being your daughter,' Ayumi wrote and showed him.

"You two obsess over the details. It's such a pain," the headmaster said. Zero turned to Yuuki, so did Ayumi.

"Hey Yuuki, don't you have anything to say?" Zero asked.

"The Night class has been getting along with the Day class so I'm Just happy to help!" Yuuki said cheerfully. Ayumi didn't want to listen to the headmasters rants so she went outside. She walked to the night class gate and walked in and saw the old man sitting there. Ayumi showed her prefect sign and the old man nodded.

The Next Day (Class)

Ayumi was listening to the lessons as she noticed both Yuuki and Zero were sleeping again.

"Kurosu!" the teacher shouted, "Kurosu!" He sighed.

"Good grief nothing wakes that girl up," he said now shouting, "Alright then Kiriyuu!" A guy raised his hand and said," Sensi, Kiriyuu's also asleep."

"Then Kojo!" the teacher said as Ayumi stood up to do whatever the teacher told her to. _'Why do vampires have to be in this school?' _Ayumi thought. When she was finish, she sat back down and the teacher shouted, "Detention for both of them!" After class was finished Ayumi had walked out leaving Yuuki and Zero there.

"Ayumi-chan, don't leave me here with him!" Ayumi heard Yuuki shout. She had to stop the girls from going to the night class. She sighed as she walked there to find a crowd. Both Yuuki and Zero had arrived late, and when they cam Ayumi was on the floor again nearly being trampled by the girls. A girl was about to step on Ayumi by accident by she dodged and tripped the girl.

Later (Night)

The three were on a roof top. Ayumi was sitting a the edge very bored.

"So, how's your hero, Kuran Kaname doing tonight?' Zero asked as Yuuki became shocked. Ayumi took out her notebook and began to write again.

'I'm going first,' Ayumi wrote. She jumped off the edge and went down to the ground slightly scratching her hand on the tree. Ayumi walked around not seeing any Day class girls. Kaname was suddenly in front of her.

"What do you plan to do?" Kaname asked confusing Ayumi. She started to write again.

'I don't get what you mean,' Ayumi wrote and showed him. He suddenly turned like he smelled blood and left. _'He looked like he smelled blood. Yuuki!' _Ayumi thought as she ran towards where Yuuki was and saw Zero holding the Bloody Rose. Both Aido and Kain were there. Also Kaname.

"Ayumi-chan, where were you?" Yuuki asked worried. Ayumi glared at Kaname for a couple seconds and wrote something down.

'I was walking around,' Ayumi showed her smiling. Aido, and Zero had noticed her glare at Kaname.

"I'll bring these fools to the headmaster. He would want a full report," Kaname said still holding Aido, "Is that okay, Kiriyuu?"

"Just get them out of my sight, Kuran," Zero said putting away his gun.

"Kain," Kaname said as Ayumi began to walk away once again.

"Ayumi-chan, where are you going?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki, what about the girls who fainted, shall we take care of them too?" Kaname asked as Ayumi walked away. She went on the rooftop again and sat on the edge as the breeze was blowing threw her long black hair. _'It has already been 3 years and a half since Okaa-sama died,' _Ayumi thought as the wind blew threw her hair. It was time to go so she jumped off the edge again and went to her dorm since she had already took a shower in the morning.

End of Chapter 1

**Arigato for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ayumi had woken up and brushed her teeth, and took a shower. She put on her uniform and her messenger bag. She walked to class with her hair still wet. She went to the gate knowing that it was Valentine's day and there would have been girls waiting to give their chocolate.

"Class is starting no for all the Day class students!" Yuuki shouted as Ayumi approached the crowd and noticed girls stacked and a girl on the top trying to put her candy past the gate.

"Get Down form there!" Yuuki shouted as the girl fell. Zero caught her as Ayumi ran there.

"Hooray Zero!" Yuuki shouted from on top of the wall. When the girl stood up Ayumi ran to her. Ayumi started to write quickly in her notebook.

'Are you okay,' Ayumi wrote and showed her. The girl nodded as Zero glared at her.

"I told you a thousand times now," Zero began still glaring at her, "Members of the Night Class don't leave the Moon dorms during daylight hours. If you absolutely have to give them presents, I will have to wait till dusk. Come back when the day and night class change over." _'Such a speech,' _Ayumi thought.

"If any one of you pull a stunt like this again, I'll make sure you are suspended on Valentine's day every year until you graduate," Zero said as Ayumi sweat dropped anime-style. Everyone began to leave with many chattering. Yuuki and Ayumi went to Zero.

"Once again, you begin Valentine's day as the enemy of all woman- kind," Yuuki patted Zero on the shoulder, "You do realize that you destroyed any chance you had of getting some chocolate besides me and Ayumi-chan." Ayumi nodded. She started to write again.

'Zero be nicer to them, it's Valentine's day,' Ayumi wrote and showed him. He glared at the two girls.

"Then what should I have said?" Zero asked still glaring at the two and scaring Ayumi a little, "After all my duty as a prefect is to prevent the day class students from finding what the Night class really is." Ayumi started to write again.

'Then we could just be careful,' Ayumi wrote.

"But we have to be extra careful today," Yuuki said.

* * *

"I know it's Valentine's day and I also know that the school is buzzing with excitement," the headmaster said, "But there is also an increased danger that **something** might go wrong, to expose the Night class's true identity. For that reason I expect you three to be even more diligent than ever! You are after all the school guardians!" Yuuki raised her hand and said, "Hai!" Ayumi just nodded.

'That's why I think we should ban it," Zero said after sighing.

"Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to inspire them an outlet," the headmaster said, "And after all my little vampires are just too adorable. . . Such dear little creatures. . . I could never be so cruel as to keep them form their devoted fans." Zero glared at the headmaster and with his hand already on the table he broke a part of it.

"DON'T PRAISE THOSE VERMIN SCUMS TO MY FACE' is what Zero is thinking," Yuuki said instead of Zero.

"Fine," The headmaster said as he got up form his seat, "Well I understand that vampires have been enemies of humans for centuries now. . ." He went to the window behind him. Ayumi sighed knowing that it was going to be a long speech. She turned back to the door. _'I'll just give their valentine presents later,' _Ayumi thought as she went out and to her class.

* * *

"There's only one more lesson to go!" Yuuki said refreshed as Ayumi sighed knowing Yuuki just wanted to get out of class and maybe get some sleep.

"Everyone's getting restless," Yori said as Ayumi saw some girl chattering about who they were going to give it to.

"Aren't you giving chocolate to anyone?" Yuuki asked.

"Nah, I can't be bothered," Yori said.

"Not even for the night class?" Yuuki asked.

"To be honest, I prefer the day class better than the Night class," Yori said, "What about you?"

"Uh. . . I'm not either," Yuuki replied with a nervous expression.

"I can see the ribbon Yuuki," Yori said. Ayumi noticed the ribbon too.

"Well the truth is I bought it from a store," Yuuki said, "When I tried to make it myself it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in the class that is so lame." Ayumi went to Yuuki and started to write in her notebook.

'That's not true Yuuki-chan, you aren't lame, don't think of yourself like that,' Ayumi wrote and showed her.

"Arigato Ayumi-chan," Yuuki said smiling to her.

"Who are you going to give it to?" Yori asked, "I mean it's obvious not for the guy glaring daggers form behind us." Ayumi turned behind them to see Zero glaring daggers. She turned back to Yuuki immediately.

"You're a prefect for crying out loud," Zero said as Yuuki sulked a little, "Are you seriously going to give it to **him**?"

* * *

There were many chatters at the gate, everyone waiting for the night class to come out. _CLICK_ The gates opened and the night class walked out. Yuuki used her whistle.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Get in Line!" Yuuki shouted. Ayumi couldn't talk so she couldn't do anything but wait. She saw Akatsuki yawn. _'Those vampires should want some rest, they are night creatures,' _Ayumi thought to herself. Ayumi saw Aido running to his line like a kid after Yuuki explained the rules. He accidentally bumped into Ayumi causing her to trip. After she fell onto the ground Aido held out his hand to help her up.

"Are you okay Ayumi-chan?" he asked as she nodded and stood up without his help. She heard some of the girls say, "She's rude." She started to write in her notebook.

'Aido-sempai, Arigato but I don't need your help, and you should get your chocolate,' Ayumi wrote and showed him. She walked away and Aido saw a nicely wrapped chocolate that was dropped by Ayumi. He picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. She went to help Yuuki.

"Don't get hurt Yuuki," Kaname said as he passed by.

"I won't," Yuuki answered as Ayumi saw she lost her chance to give him the chocolate. She took the chocolate form her pocket and went to Zero. She pointed to the chocolate and Yuuki and he knew what she meant. Yuuki had tripped and Ayumi handed him the chocolate and went to help Yuuki.

"Kuran!" Zero shouted as he threw the chocolate to Kaname and Kaname caught it. Yuuki stood up.

"You dropped it," Zero lied as Yuuki searched for it.

"Huh?! Ah. . When did. . Zero!" Yuuki said as Kaname was looking at the chocolate.

"I accept. Arigato Yuuki," Kaname said as he began to walk away.

"Sure," Yuuki said and Ayumi could see that Yuuki was all tensed up. Yuuki began to punch Zero as Ayumi went there and stopped her.

"How dare you give it to Kaname-sempai like that! I could kill you right now if it weren't for Ayumi-chan!" Yuuki shouted at Zero making Ayumi fell bad for Zero. Ayumi started to write.

'I should go to the headmaster, I have a feeling he needs us,' Ayumi wrote and showed them. They nodded and she ran to the headmaster's office. There was another vampire in the room who she had not seen before. She went in and the into looked at her. The vampire had black flat hair in the front (**A little like Zero's)** and small spiky hair in the back in the back, he had light gray eyes, and he had the dark aura and beauty that all vampires had.

"Ayumi-chan! This is Tsubasa Tekashi, the new night class student," the headmaster said cheerfully.

"Can I just head to class now?" Tekashi said boredly. Ayumi took out her notebook and started to write.

'Don't be rude,' Ayumi wrote as she showed it to Tekashi.

"Can't you talk?" Tekashi asked boredly as the headmaster handed him his uniform. He took it.

"Ayumi, you're going to give him a tour tomorrow," the headmaster said before he left. Ayumi went to the headmaster and started to write again.

'Why did you even invite a vampire like that into this school?' Ayumi wrote and showed him angrily. The headmaster suddenly stood up form his chair and went to the window. He started to talk to himself as Ayumi went out. She walked and saw Zero on the ground leaning on the wall in pain. The headmaster appeared.

"Zero?!" the headmaster said, "You can fight it or try and ignore it but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Ayumi became confused.

"Shut up," Zero managed to say as he was in more pain. Ayumi was about to go out and try and help but was stopped by someone putting their hand on her mouth and pulling her back.

'You shouldn't go out there," Ayumi heard the person whisper with a voice she had just heard. She tried to struggle but couldn't break free so she kept still. The headmaster handed Zero a cup with some water in it.

"Zero, if you drink this the pain will stop," he said.

"What is it?" Zero asked painfully.

'You know what it is," the headmaster replied. Zero hit the cup and it fell onto the floor shattered.

"It's best if you don't listen anymore," Tekashi said as he let go of her mouth and went and she followed. When they got outside Ayumi bowed and then took out her notebook. She started to write again.

'Arigato, I'll give you a chocolate! Today is Valentine's day,' Ayumi wrote and showed him. She took out a nicely wrapped chocolate and gave it to him.

"Arigato," he muttered as he took the chocolate and left. Ayumi went to the headmaster's office with the headmaster out, she placed three nicely wrapped chocolate on the desk and left.

End of Chapter 2

**Arigato for reviewing, lovelyanimeangel, Mimed, Princess de la luna!**

_Princess de la luna-_ I can draw how my OC look like but I don't really like my drawing and I don't want to mess up people's imaginations unless many people want me to upload my drawing. . .

**Anyways Arigato for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ayumi was in class and she noticed Yuuki was still sleeping and the teacher wanted her to have extra classes. Then after a while it was the end of classes so Sakura quickly walked out. She had reached the gate before both Zero and Yuuki. The had opened and the night class walked out. Ayumi walked and tried to make the students not get too close. _'They are out early,' _she thought as she heard the girls talk about the new student. She suddenly tripped and fell on to the floor. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but there was none. She opened her eyes to see herself in the arms of Tekashi, the new student.

"You okay?" Tekashi asked boredly and coldly. Ayumi nodded and he let go of her and continued to walk. She went back to the halls and was going back to the classroom to find Yuuki and Zero. She saw Kaname and another student in the halls.

"Yuuki isn't with you?" Kaname asked as he continued walking.

"She has extra classes today," Zero said as Kaname pasted him.

"Kiriyuu," he looked back, "How are you feeling?" Ayumi noticed Zero looked shocked. He turned to Kaname.

"Take care now," Kaname said and left. Ayumi went to Zero after Kaname left. She took out her notebook and started to write.

'What did Kaname-sempai mean about asking how you are feeling? Are you okay?' Ayumi showed Zero. He ignored her and walked away.

* * *

Ayumi was just walking by and saw Zero taking his gun out as some vampires form the night class approached.

"What do you want night class?" Zero said as he pointed his gun at them.

"Why is Kaname-sama so interested in this human?" the girl vampire names Ruka said.

"There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka," the vampire named Kain said, "The same goes for the rest of you. If Kaname finds out, he'll be furious."

"Kiriyuu, you should put that away," he continued as he walked to Zero, "Okay?" Zero grabbed him by his shoulder and threw him on the floor.

"That was so uncool," a vampire named Rima said along with another vampire named Shiki.

"Shut up," Kain said still on the floor. Zero put his gun away.

"So Kuran Kaname is the reason why you all decided to gang up on me?" Zero asked. Ayumi was about to walk out and stop them but there someone else came.

"Shouldn't everyone go back?" Tekashi asked from behind all of the vampires. All the vampires turned and saw Tekashi.

"Gomen, Tekashi-sama," they muttered and returned.

"I don't need your help," Zero said angrily.

"I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't harm other humans, after all you are one of us," Tekashi said after all the vampires left. Ayumi stood there shocked. _'One of them?' _Ayumi thought still shocked. He left and Ayumi was still standing there shocked. _'I don't believe it,' _Ayumi thought as Yuuki came.

"Are you okay Zero? You haven't been acting like yourself," Yuuki asked.

"Leave me alone," Zero answered coldly as he walked away.

* * *

Ayumi started to walk around thinking about what Tekashi said. She started to walk down the stairs in front of her. When she got a little down she saw Tekashi, Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero there. Zero had blood dripping from his mouth and Kaname was protecting Yuuki. Tekashi was there standing on the stairs not doing anything. Yuuki ran in front of Zero and said, "Don't Kaname!" Then she fainted and Zero caught her.

"Yuuki," He muttered.

"Your thirst must have been insatiable," Kaname said as he approached him, "To have drained her to the point where she can't even stand…"

He took Yuuki form Zero's arms and left after saying, "Yuuki's blood, was it really that delicious?" Ayumi was shocked once again. She went and tapped Tekashi on the shoulder. She took out her notebook as he turned to her. She started to write quickly.

'What happened?' Ayumi wrote and showed him.

"Ask him," Tekashi said as he went up the stairs. Ayumi didn't care to ask Zero, she just walked to the where Yuuki was. Yuuki was there with the headmaster.

"Four years ago, the Kiriyuu family was attacked by vampires. Zero barely survived," the headmaster said, "When I found him, he still had signs of a deep bite mark on his neck." _'He was bitten by a vampire?' _Ayumi thought. She started to back away from he door and ran back to her dorm. She buried her face into her pillow. _'Zero's a vampire,' _she repeated to herself.

* * *

The next day, Ayumi went to class with her hair still wet from her shower. She noticed, Zero wasn't there. She went to her seat and sat down. Class had begun slowly after. After class she did her duties and during the time when the vampires were in there classes, she went to the headmaster's office.

"Ayumi-chan," the headmaster said as she noticed Tekashi was there.

"Bye," Tekashi said as he left. Ayumi took out her notebook and started to write.

'Where is Zero?' Ayumi wrote.

"He's in his room," the headmaster said as Ayumi nodded and walked out of the room. She walked to outside to see Tekashi. She took out her notebook and started to wirte.

'Why are you here?' She wrote and showed him.

"No reason," he said as he walked away.

* * *

The next day, the three walked into the headmaster's room. The headmaster was holding a night class uniform.

"Good morning! You've come at the right time!" the headmaster said cheerfully, "The night class uniform is made for Kiriyuu!" Zero suddenly slapped the headmaster.

"I'm leaving," Zero said angrily pulling Yuuki with him.

"Wait, Zero!" Yuuki shouted as Ayumi had headed out quicker than the two. She headed to class. She went to her seat and looked out the window. '_I hate vampires,' _Ayumi thought as her face had a cold expression. After a couple minutes Ayumi just went out of class heading to the Moon dorms in order to have her question answered. She had went to the moon dorm and took out her notebook and started to write.

'Can I go as a prefect?' Ayumi wrote the old man glared at her and nodded. She walked in and opened the door to see Yuuki half frozen. He turned to Ayumi.

"Why are you here?" he asked. As Ayumi closed the door behind her and took out her notebook.

'I'll tell you when you un freeze Yuuki,' Ayumi wrote.

"Why should I?" Aido said walking to her. She took out a star form her messenger bag and threw it at him but he dodged it. Tekashi walked down the stairs.

"Aido," Tekashi said as Aido turned to see him. He noticed Yuuki's foot frozen.

"Unfreeze her, Kaname will get mad you know," Tekashi continued as he walked down. Kaname suddenly appeared and slapped Aido.

"Who would do that kind of thing," Kaname said confusing Ayumi a little. Tekashi went to Ayumi.

"Why are you here?" he asked. She wrote in her notebook.

' Is Zero going to be transferred into the night class?' Ayumi wrote and showed him.

"it depend on Kaname," Tekashi answered, "You should head back to class." Ayumi nodded and left. She went back to class only to be scolded by the teacher.

End of Chapter 3

**Arigato for reading and thanks to Snowy.Panda., xenocanaan, lovelyanimeangel, Twilightxeclipse12, and Princess de la Luna! Please review! Sorry if it's shorter than the other one.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Ayumi was leaning a tree with her horse that was chosen for her. She had noticed Yuuki had fallen asleep and Zero was also taking a nap. She suddenly yawned as Yuuki was woken up by Yori. Ayumi saw Lily behind her. She sighed. __'She has to get Lily,' _Ayumi thought as she pulled her horse over to Yuuki. She took out hr notebook and started to write.

'Yuuki-chan, you have to get Lily! You could trade horses with me if you want,' Ayumi showed Yuuki as she shook her head.

"No, it'll be unfair for you," Yuuki said as she continued to shake her head. Ayumi started to write again.

'No it's fine, I always wanted to try Lily,' Ayumi wrote and showed Yuuki as she finally nodded. Ayumi went to the horse Lily and softly petted it. It glared at her and started to run away. Ayumi was shocked that it was going to run away. When it got to Zero, he stopped it and jumped on to Lily. The horse had stopped running.

"Kiriyuu is awesome. . .," Ayumi heard one of the guys on horses say, "He easily tamed 'The horse from Hell' Lily." Ayumi started to walk to Zero. The breeze that had came made her long black hair flow back. When she got to Zero, she started to write.

'Are you okay Zero?' Ayumi showed him as he just nodded.

"It's been a long time since we came out for a walk!" Yuuki said as she stretched and Ayumi just nodded as she looked around, "It's only because we are doing an errand for the headmaster!" She turned to Zero.

"Come, Come, Zero don't look so bored!" Yuuki said as she went to him, "You should take this opportunity to spread your wings!" Yuuki pointed at him as Ayumi wrote on her notebook.

"I/He doesn't have any wings to spread," Zero said and Ayumi showed Yuuki. 

"Why are you so gloomy? Lets go! Lets go!" Yuuki said as she pulled both Zero and Ayumi. 

Zero was carrying nearly all the stuff, Ayumi and Yuuki only had one. Ayumi took out her notebook and started to write.

'How many more things do we need to buy?' Ayumi wrote and showed Yuuki. Yuuki took out a piece of paper.

"Lets see, we have to do arrangements, buy cow liver, green vegetables and …, " Yuuki continued on. She suddenly ran to a stall and took out a jacket and said, " Lend me your arm, Zero." She checked if the jacket fitted him or not.

"Don't worry. As long as Zero can let go, it's alright. If there's nobody to help you choose," Yuuki started, "the feeling Zero gives to people. It's just like a younger brother who you can't help worrying about." Zero suddenly turned. _'He's pissed,' _both Ayumi and Yuuki thought. He turned his head back.

"You are so humorous, even thought you are one year younger than me," Zero said as he turned back , "Also looking at you, you don't seem to have changed since you were a middle school student, and you want to be 'a older sister'? So laughable." He started to walk away and Ayumi waited for Yuuki and they went after Yuuki bought the jacket for Zero.

Ayumi was just sitting next to Yuuki as she ate.

"Zero, Ayumi-chan, you should eat something," Yuuki said, "Just take it as a repayment from helping me carry everything." Ayumi wrote in her notebook.

'I barely carried anything,' Ayumi showed Yuuki.

"I want to eat salted noodles," Zero said. Yuuki took a bite of her ice cream nervously.

"But ice cream is popular in demand," Yuuki said as she looked away avoiding Zero's eyes, "I've came with Yori before."

"You still can't come out alone… Still incapable of walking on the streets by yourself, I see…," Zero said. Yuuki turned back to him.

"I can," Yuuki said.

"There's no need to put up a brave front," Zero said. Ayumi had no idea of what they were talking about. She sighed not caring about what they were saying but something Zero said caught her attention.

"I had a younger brother… He died that day," Zero said. _'What day?' _Ayumi thought. 

"Zero," Yuuki said as a waitress came.

"Sorry to interrupt, May I know if you're an Cross academy's student?" the waitress asked. Zero stayed quiet.

"I'm right!? No wonder you seem different from others," the waitress continued.

"That! Please wait!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"As expected, people from Cross academy are special," the waitress said. Ayumi was just quiet as she drank from her milkshake. _'They think too much of vampires,' _Ayumi thought. As Zero suddenly left after the waitress said something about Aido. Ayumi had suddenly stood up and walked away and left the place. She walked around aimlessly and accidentally tripped scraping part of her hand. Little blood was coming out but it was enough for a vampire to smell it. She got up and she noticed something or someone near her. She turned to see a vampire running towards her. Ayumi had no time to react and she knew she was going to get bitten. So she just closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came.

"You should take more care of yourself," Tekashi said as she opened her eyes to see Ichijou and Shiki with him.

"There's another one," Shiki said in his usual bored tone.

"Come," Tekashi said as they headed somewhere. Ichijou had suddenly sliced another vampire in half and it had turned to dust. Ayumi realized Yuuki and Zero were there and noticed the blood on Yuuki's arm. She ran to her. She took out her notebook and started to write.

'Are you okay?' Ayumi wrote. Yuuki nodded as Ichijou said, "It's finished."

"You don't need me at all," Shiki said in his usual tone.

'Night class Ichijou Takuma-sempai, Shiki Senri-sempai, and Tsubasa Tekashi-sempai in a place like this…" Yuuki said as she stood up, "Why did you come 'outside'? To do this sort of thing…"

"Yuuki-chan, please go back and treat that wound quickly or it'll excite our senses," Ichijou said, "Our noses are very sensitive you know."

"My original creations, liver with fried veggies, stewed green veggies with meat, minced fish and many other," the headmaster said as all three of Yuuki, Zero and Ayumi were sitting at the table filled with food that the headmaster made, "How is it? Nice?" All of them stayed quiet as they took a bit of the food. The headmaster became sad and pretended to sob.

"I worked so hard to make those dishes! Such as rare occasion that 4 of us are able to gather to eat up!" the headmaster said still pretended to sob.

"Even though he keeps saying 'My original creation' this is too good to be true," Yuuki said as Ayumi nodded.

"Didn't I tell you not to count me as 'family'?" Zero said. They all have continued to eat. He muttered something and then said, " Did anything happen to you outside? That injury Yuuki…" Ayumi remember that before the three left, Ichijou said, "Why we took care of that vampire? If you want to know come to the back of the moon dorm late at night. Don't you want to know the details?"

"Those injuries are," Yuuki started.

"Ah! Before I forget here Zero," the headmaster handed Zero blood tablets. Everyone had staid quiet until Zero spoke up.

"Don't be at loss. From now on, this will become a daily thing," Zero said.

"Why are you wearing such expressions?" the headmaster said, "Even though these blood tablets are for restraining blood thirst, it's actually similar to eating meals." Zero had suddenly stood up as Ayumi had continued to eat slowly.

Zero was reloading his gun as they were in the moon dorm.

"Wait! Zero! You shouldn't come with me to the night class section with an attack in mind," Yuuki said," I'm really grateful for your concern, but I'll be alright with Ayumi-chan, you should go back Zero."

"If there weren't any problems, I wouldn't of had troubles myself," Zero said.

"From this point on, we're in the moon dorms' vicinity, as expected the atmosphere here is special," Yuuki muttered. There was suddenly some rustle They all took out their weapons. Ayumi had backed up since her weapon was far ranged. She took out two stars form her messenger bag and was ready to throw them at both Kain and Aido who just appeared. Yuuki's weapon was held at Aido's neck and Zeros' gun was pointed at Kain's head.

"Here to welcome us? Vampires," Zero asked.

"That's right, Ichijou asked me to or else I wouldn't have came," Aido said.

"Don't always be at odd with my kind, so go back to being your prefect," Kain said.

"Concerning all the bad things that happened recently, tonight we'll…," Aido said not finishing it. They walked into the party and every night class student were there.

"Over here," Kain said as Ayumi followed them looking around her knowing everyone there was their enemy, " Deputy chief Ichijou, I brought the three here." _'Deputy chief?' _Ayumi thought confused. Ichijou turned.

"Ah, you came Yuuki, Ayumi-chan, Zero-san," Ichijou said with the brightest face there, "Today is my birthday party! Isn't it fun?" 

"How old are you Ichijou-sempai?" Yuuki asked.

"In human or in Vampire years?" Ichijou asked. 

"Vampire?" Yuuki said.

"I'm already 18, I'm an adult now," Ichijou said, " So for a present, I'll accept Yuuki's kiss." Ayumi took out a small box from her messenger bag and handed it to him. She started to writing in her notebook.

'It from all of us,' Ayumi showed him smiling.

"Arigato Ayumi-chan!" Ichijou said smiling back.

"Sempai, I didn't come here to play, I came here as a prefect to ask about what happened earlier tonight," Yuuki said, "I can't pretend nothing had happened, leaving school grounds is against school rules, no compared to this about that vampire."

"It's alright, ask away, everyone here knows about this," Ichijou said.

"Does that mean that dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon? Also Ichijou-sempai went there to kill him right?" Yuuki asked, "What exactly was that vampire?"

"That was an ex- human vampire," Aido replied from behind Yuuki, "Very lowly."

"In vampire society those at the top are called 'Purebloods' and a gathering of vampires are called 'Nobles'," Ichijou began, "Even though everyone form the night class are of Nobles and above, to put it like a pyramid 'Ex-human' vampires are even more lowly than the normal vampires. Truth is they were not dealt with thoroughly. That vampire at I killed belongs to 'E class' something that doesn't even have a place in the pyramid."

"E class?" Yuuki repeated as Ayumi had just quietly listened even though she had already been taught about them by her mother.

"To put it more correctly, it's the end class, speaking of this, Kiriyuu, you should know about this, too as a member of a vampire hunter family," Kain said.

"Ex-vampires would eventually sink down to the level of the 'e class'. Yuuki, their will would slowly erode, until they reach their limit of shattering," Zero said.

"That's right, They will then have an uncontrollable carving for blood, recklessly attacking humans," Ichijou said, "Because of this ex-human vampires have to be managed by nobles and above."

"Managed?" Yuuki repeated

"But occasionally there would be a mishap, "Ichijou said, "Sometimes an ex-human vampire gone mad would escape form the noble's control and charge into the human society."

"I heard today a report that there was a couple 'ex-human vampires roaming outside," Kaname said.

"I went there with Shiki and Ichijou to hunt them down," Tekashi said as he entered from behind. There was even more chattering.

"It was from mine and Tekashi's orders," Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama, Tekashi-sama," vampires chattered.

"Kaname-sempai, Tekashi-sempai!" Yuuki said surprised.

"That Kaname-sama, even Tekashi-sama would actually appear at this meeting, such a rare sight," some vampires said.

"Sempai, to that vampire," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki why didn't you report this to the headmaster?" Kaname said.

"As a school prefect, upon hearing Ichijou's words," Yuuki said, "I think that simply reporting this to the headmaster wouldn't be enough also I would like to confirm this myself."

"Yourself, is it?" Kaname said as he turned a little, "Coming to this place along with Kojo-san, and Kiriyuu-san." He sat down on a nearby sofa. Yuuki walked up the stairs with Zero as Ayumi stayed behind.

"Yuuki, sit besides me," Kaname said. 

"Eh?!" Yuuki said surprised.

"Just come," Kaname said. Yuuki turned to Zero who was just looking somewhere else.

"No thanks," Yuuki said turning back to Kaname.

"Yuuki" Kaname said. Yuuki finally sat next to Kaname and said," Yes..?" Kaname suddenly pulled her closer.

"The safest place is besides me," Kaname said.

"Zero, sempai," Yuuki said.

"That Yuuki would encounter that at the hunting scene, I would have never expected it," Kaname said, "However, you're also at fault for wondering around that sort of place. You were also injured by that vampire right? It must been painful." He tugged a little on the part where she had gotten hurt.

"No it was because I was careless," Yuuki said.

"Ex-human vampires should have not been created," Kaname said," But in time long past, when the battle between vampires and their enemies, the vampire hunters were at their fiercest, some vampires wanted to rope most humans to be their kind in order to increase their combat ability. However, nowadays, from the nobles class and above have taken on the duty of managing the remnants of those vampires. Sometimes we nee dot take care of them .Hunting vampire is a vampire hunter's responsibility." Kaname looked at Zero.

"Then why did you not kill him that time?" Kaname said as Ayumi noticed Zero looked shocked. _'That vampire that went there and killed Okaa-sama was not a level e vampire but a pureblood like him,' _Ayumi thought as Kaname looked like he was sucking the blood that was on Yuuki's wound. Ayumi suddenly felt pain go through her head, a voice that sounded so familiar to her had entered her mind.

"Sempai!" Yuuki said trying to struggle.

"Or is it that you Kiriyuu-san, you pity him?" Kaname said. Zero pointed his gun at Kaname. _'Ayumi, throw one of your stars at Zero's gun,' _the voice commanded in her mind. Her hand slipped into her messenger bag as Ayumi couldn't control her hand. Her whole body had felt frozen as she threw the star at Zero's gun, knocking it out of his hand as everyone had looked shocked at her.

"Ayumi-chan?" Yuuki said as she looked at Ayumi as Ayumi was still frozen. _'Now leave that place, you aren't able to fight against them yet,' _the voice commanded. Ayumi tried to fight against it but instead of running away, she had fell to her knees with her hands on her head. _'What are you doing?' _the voice shouted in her head, the pain in her head was growing and her sapphire eyes had already been widened. Yuuki broke free from Kaname's grip.

'We're going," Yuuki said as she ran to Ayumi and helped her up. The pain had weakened. Ayumi went back to her dorm room and started to rest. Ichijou had accidentally cut his finger and Zero had begun to run away. Both Yuuki and Ayumi had followed. They found Zero near a pool. 

End of Chapter 4

**Thank you ****KisaraCrystal****, Twilightxeclipse12, Princesa de la Luna (srry for spelling it wrong the other times), snowy.panda for reviewing! Arigato for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ayumi saw Zero sitting there looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"Zero," Yuuki said as she turned to him. Yuuki ran to him as Ayumi just stood there not knowing what to do. Zero was going to bite Yuuki and Ayumi turned the other way, unable to watch him bite Yuuki. Suddenly she heard a splash sound. She turned back immediately to see a hunter shoot Zero in the shoulder.

"Or should I use this on my cute student?" the hunter asked. _'Student?!' _Ayumi thought shocked as Zero turned and said, "Sensei." _'I shouldn't help them, I can't do anything even if I wanted to,' _Ayumi thought as she turned away once again. This time she began to walk away. _'That's right, you should just run away from things you can't help others with or even talk to them,' _the voice from before said in her mind. _'Get out of my mind!' _Ayumi thought hoping the person who be able to hear and listen to her. She continued to walk as if nothing happened. _'Even if I get out of your mind you can't stay the way your are right now,' _the voice said as Ayumi stopped. _'What do you mean?' _She asked but the voice didn't answer. She walked back to her dorm room. She opened the door to her dorm room and walked in. She closed the door behind her and changed into her pajamas She laid on her bed after brushing her teeth. _'Can't stay the same anymore? Why?' _Ayumi thought. The whole night she didn't sleep instead she thought of the same thing over and over again.

* * *

The next day she got up from her bed very tired. She rubbed her eyes and went to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she took and shower and then changed into her uniform. Ayumi put on her messenger bag and walked to her class yawning. She went to her seat quietly and tried her best to stay awake in class.

After Class

Ayumi walked to the moon dorm and many people were there as usual. Once again, she was earlier than Yuuki and Zero. Soon, Yuuki came but Zero didn't go to school so he couldn't help them with their prefect duties. She walked to Yuuki and helped her stop the students as the moon dorm gate opened slowly. The night class walked down as usual, Aido saying hi to everyone. Ayumi didn't even turn in their direction, instead she just helped Yuuki. After the night class students had gone to the classroom, Ayumi returned to her room sleepily. After taking off her messenger bag, she collapsed onto her bed falling asleep quickly. Soon she was woken up by a loud knock on the door. Ayumi opened her eyes sleepily. as she stood up and went to the door rubbing her eyes a little. She opened it and saw Yuuki.

"Ayumi-chan, we should ask Yagari-san where Zero is," Yuuki said as Ayumi nodded. Ayumi went out of her room closing the door and went with Yuuki to Zero' 'sensei'. They went near the classroom and found him walking towards the classroom.

"What did you do to Zero?!" Yuuki asked surprising and waking up Ayumi a little more. He turned back a little.

"He didn't come to class and the headmaster is not there, what did you do to Zero?!" Yuuki continued.

"We isolated him," Yagari answered as he noticed Ayumi. He had a shocked expression and then turned back to normal.

"Isolated?!" Yuuki asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he goes mad one day and before we solve the problem, I hope to prevent any more casualties," Yagari said as he turned back and continued walking a little. Yuuki stopped him.

"But is he okay?" she asked, "Where is he?"

"Go away! I'm not free to chat with you!" Yagari said as he continued walking and murmuring something. Yuuki was about to follow him but Ayumi stopped her, " I'm a night moral class lecturer substitute now."

"Wait a second… Lecturer?" Yuuki asked.

"You better go do your prefect duties," Yagari aid before stepping into the classroom. Ayumi let go of Yuuki.

"We should wait here," Yuuki said as Ayumi just simply nodded after she noticed she didn't have her messenger bag. They both leaned against the wall waiting. Ayumi had fell asleep.

* * *

Ayumi was woken up by someone. She opened her eyes to see Aido.

"Why are you here?" he asked. She noticed Yuuki wasn't there so she walked away without answering Aido's question. There was a headache coming to her and then disappearing.

"Oi!" Aido shouted as Ayumi just kept walking. _'I need my notebook… It should be in my messenger bag,'_ Ayumi thought as she walked back to her dorm room. Her headache came back hurting even more. Ayumi opened the door of her dorm room and took her messenger bag. She put her messenger bag on trying her best to ignore the painful headache. She walked to the Moon Dorm to do her prefect duties. She didn't see Yuuki or Zero there. Ayumi sighed and continued walking around seeing if any day class students were there. After a while Ayumi couldn't stand the pain of her headache. She leaned on a wall trying to fight the pain.

"It really hurts right?' Ayumi heard someone say but her vision had became blurred for some reason and she couldn't see the person. _'Who are you?' _Ayumi thought knowing the person wouldn't hear, she fainted right after.

* * *

Ayumi woke up in a room that felt familiar. She sat up immediately after realizing it was exactly like a room her mother had showed her. _'Where is this?' _Ayumi thought shocked as she looked around.

End of Chapter 5

**Sorry if it's short, anyways please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ayumi looked around the room. She got off the bed and walked to the walls. She put her hand on them. _'The same texture as that room, I was in,'_ she thought as she advanced to the door. She had tried to open it but it was locked.

"You should just stay in there," someone said from the other side, and for some reason the headache was coming back.

"Don't try to escape, you'll get hurt by them," the person said as Ayumi heard his footsteps. _'Why here?!'_ She thought as her headache had mysteriously disappeared, _'It disappeared.' _She turned towards the door. _'He's the one causing it.'_

* * *

Yuuki was in class and she noticed Ayumi's empty seat.

"Where did Ayumi-chan go?" Yori asked asking the same question Yuuki was thinking.

"Uhh… She didn't return last night," Yuuki said a little surprised, "I'm beginning to get worried," her face had returned back to normal as she turned to Ayumi's seat.

Ayumi sat up and tried to open the door again. '_It's still locked, this place is the same as that time when I was able to talk.' _

_Flashback_

_There was a young girl sitting in a chair in a very familiar room. There was a desk and the girl was sitting on a chair playing with a pencil._

"_Ayumi," a woman said from behind. The young girl turned and immediately jumped off the chair. She ran to the woman and hugs her very tightly._

"_Okaa-san!" the girl said._

"_I have to go again, please stay here for a while, don't go out!" the woman said as the girl let go of her and the woman left. The girl sat on the bed besides the table boredly._

"_I have to stay in this room again," Ayumi thought aloud a she lay down on the bed, her bangs were off of her sapphire eye. She was able to hear voices in the distance, shouting. Soon they were close enough for her to recognize the voice, it was the voice of her mother and another person._

_End of Flashback_

There was a knock on the door and then the door opened as Ayumi stepped back. There was a man with crimson red eyes. Ayumi continued to step back as the man approached, blood thirsty.

"Can I drink your blood, human!" the man lunged at Ayumi but was suddenly turned to dust. Ayumi stood there shocked as she noticed a person behind.

"Be careful next time, this place is full of them," the person shouted annoyed as he walked away, leaving the door open and unlocked. _'Are they stupid? Leaving the door unlocked and open like that,' _Ayumi thought as she walked out of the room and into the hall. She looked at her surroundings and saw it was the same as when she was there before. She looked at the walls not noticing the others who were walking towards her. Then Ayumi had turned to the others who were approaching silently.

"You already found us," one of them said. Their eyes had turned crimson red and they continued walking towards her pushing and shoving each other. A man suddenly appeared in front of them stopping them. Ayumi looked at the man, and felt that she had seen him somewhere before.

"You really don't remember me?" the man said as Ayumi immediately recognized his voice. _'He killed Okaa-san!' _Ayumi thought shocked as she stepped back, her eyes widened..

"Your voice has been disabled, and you still haven't found out who you are," the man said as he approached her, looking blood thirsty like the man who turned to dust. _'Who I am?' _Ayumi thought shocked as the man lunged at Ayumi and was nearly going to bite her. The man was suddenly knocked back by someone and Ayumi noticed one of her stars was thrown. She turned back and saw Tekashi. She took out her notebook from her bag and started to write quickly.

'Why are you here?' Ayumi wrote and showed him.

"You don't need to know that," Tekashi said as he quickly knocked out the others. He pulled Ayumi and let go of her after a while.

"Go on, I have something, I have to take care of," Tekashi said as he went back to the hall. The man stood up wearily.

"The Tsubasa's are finally taking this matter into their hands, but all for them is death!" the man shouted at Tekashi.

"There is no way for them to die with our support," Tekashi said walking towards the man.

"Even you can't stop it from happening, even if the Kurans' are willing to help you," the man said as Tekashi had instantly killed him.

"We couldn't stop it before, but we can now," Tekashi said leaving the area and went searching for Ayumi.

Ayumi searched for her way out and got herself lost instead. _'How did I get out before?… I don't remember!' _Ayumi thought becoming more nervous as she started to walk around searching for the way out.

* * *

Yuuki and Zero had gone to the headmaster's office and he wasn't in there.

"Where is he, when we need him?" Zero said grumpily as he looked around. Suddenly the headmaster walked into the room.

"Yuuki! Zero!" the headmaster said cheerfully as he sat down on his chair, "What did you need me for?"

"It's about Ayumi-chan, where is she?" Yuuki asked worried.

"She's with Tekashi-kun right now, so rest assure," the headmaster said.

"What is she doing with that **vampire**?" Zero asked nearly hitting the table again.

"He's helping her in countless ways right now," the headmaster said happily, "Is that all? And I need you to go to the Moon Dorm and get Ichijou's grandpa." Yuuki nodded and left first still worried about Ayumi but felt a little better.

* * *

Ayumi finally found the exit after tripping and falling a couple times. She saw Tekashi outside wearing a hat.

"You got lost?" he asked as he started to walk ahead of Ayumi. Ayumi followed closely behind as she just simply nodded. She stopped and took out her notebook.

'Arigato,' Ayumi wrote and showed him as he stopped and turned to her.

"You don't need to thank me for such simple thing," he said as he continued walked. Before Ayumi continued she turned back to look at the building that she was in. She bowed to it and left following Tekashi back.

When they got back Yuuki asked many questions and Ayumi answered them all. She took out her notebook and started writing.

'Isn't it time to go patrol?' Ayumi wrote as Yuuki nodded and they went to the Moon dorm and began to patrol. Ayumi had noticed the wrapped bandage around Yuuki's neck. _'Has someone bit her?' _Ayumi thought as she walked around.

End of Chapter 6

**Arigato for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ayumi walked to her class. '_It has already been three days, since that incident,' _Ayumi thought as she entered the classroom and went to her seat. Soon after class started, Ayumi noticed both Zero and Yuuki were sleeping again. She smiled and thought, '_Everything's back to normal. I hope that nothing bad will happen.'_

* * *

They were trying to stop the day class students again. _'It's harder than usual,' _Ayumi thought as she tried to push them back. Ayumi turned over to Zero's side to see them all behind him. A girl wanted to step in front and he glared at her.

"If you go one step ahead of me, I'll make you cry," Zero said making the girl retreat back scared.

"Just ignore him! Be brave!" Ayumi heard a girl shout.

"Hey. . . Don't make too much trouble," Zero said as the atmosphere became threatening.

"Want me to help you push them back?" Ayumi heard Aidou asked. Both her and Yuuki were confused.

"Yeah, like I'll actually do that," Aidou said, "Sorry everyone!" Suddenly both Ayumi and Yuuki were pulled in the door and it closed after them. He suddenly chuckled after hearing the girls were jealous. _'He's just toying with us again,' _Ayumi thought frowning a little, _'I really hate these times.' __'Then let your hatred come out,' _the same voice from before said. Suddenly Ayumi uncontrollably moved throwing a star at Aidou. Aidou dodged the star and every vampire looked at her. _'Another bad thing happened again,' _Ayumi thought as pain suddenly shot threw her, '_It's the same as last time.'_

"Ayumi-chan, are you okay?" Yuuki asked noticing that she was in pain. Ayumi couldn't move, soon she saw nothing but darkness as if someone else took over her. Tekashi appeared in front of her. Ayumi had suddenly fell to the ground unable to withstand the pain.

"Kaname-san, can I talk to you?" Tekashi asked looking troubled. Kaname nodded. Zero suddenly opened the door and noticed Ayumi on the ground.

"We should get her to the headmaster," Yuuki said.

* * *

Soon Ayumi opened her eyes to see herself in room. _'Where is this?' _Ayumi thought. She didn't feel any more pain but she felt tired as she sat up. _'How many times has this happened already, I wonder why?' _Ayumi thought ,'_Does it have anything to do with who I am?' _She shook her head, _'My mother had died that time, there can't be any other who is my parents, but I was never told of my father.' _Ayumi got off the bed and went to the headmaster's office. When she opened the door and saw a new night class student.

"She's Kurenai Maria, Kurenai-san, this is my daughter Yuuki, she behind you is my other daughter Ayumi," the headmaster said. Maria turned and Ayumi just bowed.

"Nice to meet you," Yuuki said, Maria turned back.

"What a delicious looking person, healthy too," Maria said.

"That's a taboo at this school," the headmaster warned her.

"I'm sorry," Maria said. Ayumi turned away and headed back to her dorm room. Ayumi laid down on her bed very tired. _'I still have to patrol today,' _Ayumi thought tired. She sat up and looked out her window to see Yuuki showing the new student around. _'I hope nothing happens to her,''_ Ayumi thought as she went out and began patrolling after the night class were out of class.

* * *

The next day, Ayumi was in class and didn't see Zero or Yuuki. _'They skipped classes, I better go get them,' _Ayumi thought as she walked out of class and found them with the new night class student there in front of them.

"Kurenai-san, is there anything wrong?" Yuuki asked as Ayumi approached them.

"I guess I took it too far and nobody likes me now," Maria said as Zero pointed his gun at her. Yuuki went in front of Maria. Ayumi ran there and knocked the gun out of Zero's hand. Hse took out her notebook and began to write.

'You shouldn't point your gun at her, she did nothing wrong,' Ayumi showed him.

"Who are you?" Zero asked Maria as Ayumi turned to her.

"How do you do, I'm Kurenai Maria," Maria said. Yuuki turned to her.

"I'm sorry for surprising you like this," Yuuki said, " This is also the academy's prefects just like Ayumi-chan, Normally he wouldn't do this much." Yuuki turned to Zero.

"Uh… Maybe he does," Yuuki said.

"I guess loitering on my own wasn't very good, I'm sorry and thank you for saving me Yuuki-san, I really like you," Maria said, "I know that the blood of a girl like you is really delicious, I hope to be friends." She walked away.

* * *

The next day, Ayumi was in the classroom with Yuuki, Zero, and Yori.

"You forgot about it?" Yori said. Ayumi wasn't paying attention to them but one thing caught her attention.

"You really have forgotten it, traditional academy dance party's… The rule is that the class that does the poorest on the final exam before the party," Yori said, "Is forced to help the dance party's backstage preparations."

"I'm worried, Cross Yuuki-san, You're always lowering my class average score," the class chairman said from behind them. Ayumi turned and so did every one else.

"Class Chairman, that's a cruel thing to say," Yori said as Ayumi nodded.

"The dance party is a formal event, in which the day and night class can attend together" the class chairman said, "If I lose an opportunity to dance with Ruka-san from the night class, I'll hate you forever." He walked away.

"I better study like hell," Yuuki said scared.

'Why don't you ask Ayumi-chan to help?" Yori asked. Ayumi nodded. She took out her notebook and began t write.

'I'll help tutor Yuuki-san,' Ayumi showed her as they began to walk. Zero suddenly turned to another direction.

"Hum? What's wrong?" Yuuki asked looking in the same direction. Ayumi turned that way too.

"You can't go that way!" Ichijou shouted," The day class is still there at this time, Maria!" _'The night class what are they doing here?'_ Ayumi thought. She noticed when Maria turned, Zero stiffened. Maria dashed off. Ayumi and Yuuki were going to run after her but Zero stopped them.

"Don't go near that new student, Leave her alone, that vice president will do something," Zero said as Ayumi nodded.

"Okay," Yuuki said. Suddenly Aidou came. _'Him again,' _Ayumi thought as he hugged Yuuki, '_He really enjoys torturing Yuuki?'_ Ayumi said him whisper something to Yuuki. He let go of her and the girls were glaring at Yuuki.

"May I talk to you?" Zero asked.

"Huh, that's good, I wanted to have a few words with you too," Aidou aid as they were beginning to leave.

"Be careful with Kurenai Maria, you two," Zero said.

"It's you who should be careful not to fight!" Yuuki said as Ayumi nodded.

"I know," Zero replied.

"I'm worried," Yori said. Ayumi began writing on her notebook.

'He should be fine,' Ayumi showed them.

"No it's about you Yuuki," Yori said as Ayumi remember about the girls who were glaring at Yuuki. Yuuki gave Yori her textbooks and began to run.

"Hey, Prefect, you have to give us a explanation!" a girl shouted as she ran after Yuuki.

* * *

Ayumi was sitting at a table tutoring Yuuki. Zero came as Ayumi turned to him. She wrote on her notebook.

'Please tutor her for me! It's too hard,' Ayumi begged with a puppy face.

"I'll do it," Zero said as Ayumi nodded happily. Ayumi put down a piece of paper for Yuuki. Ayumi left. She leaned on the wall relieved. _'It's so hard to tutor people,' _Ayumi thought, _' I hope Zero is better at tutoring than me.' _She stumbled across a room where she saw Maria waiting for someone. Zero had gone there and pointed his gun at her. Ayumi took out a star and was about to throw it at his gun but was held back.

"Stop messing with others business," Tekashi said from behind her. Ayumi turned immediately.

"Can you stop appearing wherever I go?" Ayumi said to her own amazement. _'I can talk?'_

"The seal was removed when he died," Tekashi said, "You're back to normal."

End of Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I have a question, Should I use the name Sakura in this story? Please answer my question in your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ayumi stood there still shocked from her voice. _'A seal?' _she thought.

"That seal was caused by the Level E when, he attacked your so called _mother_," Tekashi continued. _'A seal how is it possible, I only saw that vampire for a couple seconds maybe minutes,' _Ayumi continued to think as she turned away from Tekashi being very confused.

"Oi!" Tekashi shouted as Ayumi began to run away. She started to pant as she reached a fountain. She sat by it on the grass watching the water come out. It was peaceful, there were no noises, she had began to relax. _'Everything that has happened to me feels like a nightmare, everything, everyone,' _Ayumi thought as she laid down n to the grass feeling the breeze on her, _'I wonder what will happen tomorrow.'_

* * *

She suddenly woke up and sat up and found herself in her room. A sudden headache suddenly came to her as the voice came once again. _'You're finally awake and with your voice,' _the voice said as her headache's pain increased. _'Can't you get out of my head?!' _Ayumi thought as she fell back down to her bed in pain. _'Why should-,' _the voice was cut off as her headache cleared and the pain disappeared. She sat up once again and she noticed she was still in her school uniform. She went into the bathroom to do her morning things. After coming out of the bathroom, she went to the door. When she touched the doorknob, it had felt like it was frozen. She ignored it and walked out of the room and dorm building. She walked into class after realizing she was late. She ran to her seat hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice.

"Kojo-san, to the headmaster's office," the teacher said sounding a little angry. Ayumi nodded and went to the headmaster's office. Yuuki was there too. There was another girl wearing the day class uniform. '_Where's Zero?'_ Ayumi thought looking around.

"Ayumi-chan, you're late," Yuuki said as Ayumi nodded walking into the room as everyone watched her.

"Ayumi, this is the new student for the day class," the headmaster said cheerfully, "Please introduce yourself."

"We should hurry the exams are today," Ayumi said shocking Yuuki and the headmaster.

"My daughter can finally talk!" the headmaster said very cheerfully as he nearly jumped out of his seat. Yuuki looked very happy too only the new day class girl looked uninterested.

"I'm Kojo Misaki, nice to meet you," the new girl said as Ayumi turned to her. She had her hand out. Ayumi nodded and shook it.

"Ayumi, you should show Misaki-san around," the headmaster said adding, "After school." Ayumi nodded. She went out and back to class to take the exams. The second she reached class, she hurried to her seat to take the exams. Yuuki came after her. When Ayumi was taking her exam, she noticed Zero wasn't there. _'Where's Zero?' _Ayumi thought to herself.

* * *

After the exams, Ayumi went to Yuuki wondering what she got. She saw the class president calling for her.

"Cross-kun," the class president said.

"The class president's calling you," Yori said to Yuuki. Yuuki turned back and saw the class president.

"I found out the results of the final exams for five subjects, and as I expected, our class did the poorest!" the class president said angrily, "Cross-kun, I heard you just wrote your name on the answer sheets and left the rest blank, because of you, my class is to do the back stage preparation!" Ayumi went to him.

"You shouldn't accuse people like that, it might not be her that was the one who did the poorest," Ayumi said shocking the people around her. He started to run away, shouting, "It's your fault if I can't dance with Ruka-san!" Yori turned to Yuuki.

"Yuuki, you did study, didn't you?" she asked as Ayumi turned to Yuuki too.

"Yeah, Zero and Ayumi taught me but," Yuuki trailed off. The three noticed the new night class student wondering around again.

"Night Class, it's that girl again," Yori said as Ayumi nodded. Yuuki started to walk off to the night class student, following her. Ayumi couldn't follow since she had to show the new day class student around. She sighed as she went to the headmaster's office to see the new girl waiting.

"Sorry to make you wait like that, Misaki-san," Ayumi said not wanting to say her last name since it was the same as hers. The girl turned to her and nodded. Ayumi noticed her hair was the same color as Yuuki's but it was tied up into a ponytail. She had brown eyes and was already wearing the day class uniform.

"It's okay, let's have the tour now," Misaki said as she went out of the room and Ayumi followed showing her around. They stopped in front of the Moon dorm.

"This is the Moon dorm, where the Night class stay," Ayumi explained beginning to get more comfortable with her voice.

"Night class? Shouldn't the classes be combined? There's no reason to have a separate dorm and class," Misaki said. Ayumi became nervous because she couldn't think of anything to reply for her comment.

"The classes can't be combined," someone said. Ayumi turned to see Tekashi sitting on the wall.

"You're suppose to be in class!" Ayumi said as he jumped off the wall.

"Do you know where the new student is?" Tekashi asked. Misaki was confused of everything.

"New student?" Misaki asked. Tekashi turned to her.

"Night class," Tekashi said as Misaki just simply nodded. Tekashi went wondering around again. He had disappeared from both of their sight.

"We should continue on with the tour, ano…," she trailed off not knowing Ayumi's name.

"I'm Kojo Ayumi," Ayumi said. The girl nodded once again but then she looked away.

"Then let's continue with the tour," Misaki said after a short moment of silence.

* * *

Ayumi was helping with the backstage preparations.

"Hey, isn't it already time for the lock-up?" a girl asked. Ayumi sighed as she looked around at the preparations that they did. She saw a girl accidentally drop something and was about to pick it up but Yuuki picked and up first and handed it to the girl.

"Thank You," the girl said as Ayumi continued preparing. Zero suddenly walked in asking, "That new night class girl, she came here right?" Ayumi turned to him to see blood on his shirt.

"Blood?" Ayumi asked but he ignored her and went searching for the new night class student. Yuuki had followed him. Ayumi was about to follow too but a girl stopped her asking for help. Ayumi nodded and helped her losing track of the two.

* * *

Ayumi was in her dorm room changing into a white and blue dress. She sighed as she put on a black headband that she hadn't worn for a couple years. She turned to the door and was about to leave but the voice came into her head again causing a headache which had quickly disappeared after the words. _'Something unexpected should happen,' _the voice said and it faded away as Ayumi ignored the voice's words but a sudden chill ran through her as she touched the doorknob. _'Unexpected….,' _Ayumi thought as she quickly shook the thought out of her head. She went out and to the hall after putting on a coat. Both Yuuki and Ayumi arrived at the same time.

"Yuuki-chan, you actually dressed up," Ayumi said surprised. Both noticed Zero.

"Zero? I didn't think you'd come here before me," Yuuki said as Ayumi noticed the headmaster next to him.

"Wow, you both came here dressed up!" the headmaster said, "Dance with me, my daughters!" Ayumi shook her head not wanting to dance.

"Alright," Yuuki said, "Then later, just a bit."

"Yay! Later then," the headmaster said cheerfully and he ran out.

"I'm going to keep watch," Ayumi said as she went into a crowd and found an empty place to stay at. She went there boredly and the same chill went through her again as she shivered even with her coat on. She leaned on the wall tiredly and boredly watching the people around her. After a while, she became very bored as she saw Yuuki dance with Kaname outside and Zero watching them. Ayumi was suddenly pulled out of the room by Tekashi.

"You have to get away immediately," he said confusing Ayumi.

"Why?" Ayumi asked as she heard noises. She immediately turned to see a guy who had red eyes just like a vampire when they saw blood but his was calm.

"You must be Tsubasa Tekashi," the guy said approaching them. Tekashi walked to him.

"Another of his pawn?" Tekashi asked as he stopped.

"His pawn?, which pawn are you talking about?" the guy asked as they both disappeared in a second. Ayumi stood there being very confused.

"Why are you here?" Aidou asked from behind. Ayumi turned back to see bothe Aidou and Kain.

"No reason," Ayumi lied as she took a glance behind her but both of the two who disappeared weren't there. Aidou noticed her glance becoming curious, he asked, "Who was over there?"

"No one," Ayumi answered before going back into the ballroom.

* * *

"Why choose a place like this?" the guy who had appeared asked Tekashi looking around at the trees, "There's no humans."

"Of a course, you'll get killed here," Tekashi said disappearing once again. In a instant, the guy had been killed.

"She will never escape the fate she had faced to be born, You will never escape from **him** either," the guy said before turning to dust. A girl suddenly appeared. She had blond hair that was long and had small braids. She went to the dust.

"What a shame, Arata was good to use," the girl said as the dust disappeared and she turned to Tekashi.

"Sorry if he caused you any trouble, Tekashi-san, she should be fine right?" the girl asked politely.

"She's fine, and he didn't cause me any trouble, Mirashi-san," Tekashi said.

"It's also pretty harsh on us too, since we are demons after all," the girl said before disappearing.

End of Chapter 8

****

Yay another chapter finished, arigato for reviewing: MoonBaby2010, inperfection, Princesa de la Luna, and pureblood-ryamaika.

**pureblood-ryamaika: there r spoilers? i didn't know tht........**

**Anyways please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ayumi walked around, both Yuuki and Zero weren't there. _'Where did they go?' _Ayumi thought as she didn't see Misaki or Maria. _'Even those two aren't there,' _Ayumi thought as she continued to walk around.

* * *

The blond girl had disappeared and Tekashi was walking back. He suddenly stopped.

"Come out, there's no use hiding," he said as a girl walked out from behind the trees, "You're the new day class student, right?" Misaki nodded.

"Demons exist?" she asked.

"You heard everything right?" Tekashi asked as he approached her. Misaki began to run feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Ayumi looked around trying to find Yuuki and Zero. _'Where did they go?' _She was suddenly pulled by someone. She saw Misaki.

"Ayumi! Help me," Misaki said, her voice full with panic. Ayumi became confused, as she saw Tekashi approaching.

"Why are you chasing Misaki-san?" Ayumi asked still confused. Tekashi didn't answer.

"I found out that," Misaki glared at Tekashi and whispered the last part to her," demons exist."

"Demons?" Ayumi asked shocked, "then the guy you were attacking was a demon?"

"That you don't need to know," Tekashi said before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Ayumi asked Misaki. Misaki nodded.

"I'm going back now," Misaki said before walking away. _'Demons? Things are getting very confusing now, and I should go find Yuuki and Zero, because of what happened with Zero and that new night class student,' _Ayumi thought remembering what happened before as she began walking around searching. She saw Ichijou and Shiki in a circle with the day class. Ayumi continued to search. She also saw Kain searching for Kaname but he wasn't here. _'There's a lot of people missing,' _Ayumi thought,_ 'I'm also getting a very bad feeling something is going to happen. Wait, won't Tekashi still go after Misaki-san?' _She ran out desperately trying to search for Misaki now. _'Did she go back to her dorm room?' _Ayumi thought as she went around, _'Where did Tekashi go anyways?' _

"Misaki-san!" Ayumi tried shouting but it didn't work. She suddenly stopped realizing someone was following her. She was about to turn and throw a star at the person but was stopped by Tekashi who also took her memories of the demons and party at the same time. Ayumi had fainted into his arms..

"Another one?" Tekashi asked the person who was following Ayumi, "You let her realize on purpose to take her back to **him**, right?" A red haired guy jumped down from a tree.

"Sumiko came before me right?" he asked. Tekashi didn't answer and the red haired guy sighed.

"When I told her not to too," the red haired guy started to walk towards them, "Hand her over."

* * *

'_Where is this?' Ayumi thought as she saw snow all around her. 'Snow, why isn't it cold?' She touched the snow. Snow began to fall from the clouds above. 'It isn't cold. . . Why?' She sat down still not feeling it cold. She noticed she was in a park. 'A park? Aren't I in Cross Gakuen? Where is this place?' She looked around, children were playing in the snow and only one thing shocked her. Her mother was in front of her._

"_Okaa-san?" Ayumi said but the woman didn't hear her. 'Where is this?' Ayumi asked herself as the scene changed. She was then in front of her younger self. 'What is this?' _'Confusion,' the voice said. _Ayumi stood up searching around for the source of the voice. A headache came and the things around her began to shatter. Ayumi was suddenly in pure darkness once again only hearing the voice which caused her a very painful headache. _'Let yourself stay in confusion,' the voice said, 'Let everything before your eyes shatter into pieces.' _Ayumi's past scenes began to appear and disappearing, for some reason causing her headache to hurt even more. _

"_Stop!" Ayumi tried to shout but the headache's pain increased._

* * *

Tekashi noticed Ayumi in pain.

"Hand her over," the red haired guy said once again.

"Disappear already," Tekashi said as the red head guy suddenly stopped.

"It hurts!" Ayumi suddenly said but she was still unconscious. Tekashi put his hand over her forehead.

"Go away already," he said as Ayumi's hands went to her head still in pain.

* * *

"_It hurts!" Ayumi shouted still in a lot of pain. _'Let the pain overcome you,' the voice said as both heard someone else.

"_Go away already," Tekashi said as Ayumi put her hands on her head still in pain. The voice had faded away yet Ayumi still felt pain unlike the other times._

* * *

"As I said disappear," Tekashi said lifting his hand from her forehead, he moved his hand very quickly as the guy jumped.

"I already know all your attacks," the red haired guy said still in the air.

"Is that so?" Tekashi said as he put Ayumi down onto the ground. He disappeared.

"He told us knowing that you were going against him," the red haired guy said.

"Hiroshi," a girl said as the red haired guy reached the ground. The guy turned to face the blond haired girl.

"Sumiko, why did you come back here?" Hiroshi asked.

"Didn't you remember what he said?" Sumiko asked as Tekashi reappeared.

"Blood," Tekashi said, "Pureblood's blood."

"That has nothing to do with us," Hiroshi said as Tekashi picked Ayumi up.

"We have to go back, he was shouting for you since the plan failed," Sumiko said as Hiroshi sighed. Both disappeared as Tekashi brought Ayumi to the headmaster's office even though he knew he wasn't going to be there. He brought her to an bedroom in the building and laid her on the bed. He went out and began searching for the source of the blood.

* * *

He went there and found only dust along with Yuuki, Zero, and Kain there.

"She has been killed," Tekashi said see the blood and dust on the floor, "The first game has ended." He turned and began to walk back.

* * *

Ayumi opened her eyes to see herself in a dark room. _'The headache disappeared,' _Ayumi thought as she noticed cards on the side drawer. _'Cards?' _Ayumi thought as she reached for one and read it. _'Get well soon?'_ Ayumi thought as she got off the bed, at first she felt a little weird for some reason. She walked out of the room and back to her dorm room. She changed into her uniform and went out noticing it was time for the night class to come out. _'I wonder how long has it been since I was asleep,' _Ayumi thought seeing Yuuki.

"Yuuki?" Ayumi asked as Yuuki turned.

"Ayumi! You're awake!" Yuuki said.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Ayumi asked as they walked to their prefect duties.

"A week since the party, are you sure you can do your Prefect duties? You just woke up," Yuuki said worried. Ayumi also saw Yori and Misaki too.

"I'm fine," Ayumi said, "Come on, where's Zero? The Night class might come out."

End of Chapter 9

**Arigato for reading and arigato for the ones tht reviewed. Also answering love today, there will be a pairing and I'm still deciding whether it should be AyumiXAido or AyumiXTekashi. Anyways Happy Thanksgiving also please review! Oh, and there r links to picures of Tekashi and Ayumi on my profile**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ayumi laid in her bed in her pajamas after patrolling tiredly. _'I wonder what Yuuki-chan meant about party,' _Ayumi thought, _'I feel like I'm missing something. Where did that new night class student go anyways? What happened to Zero, I didn't see him today….' _She closed her eyes and gradually fell asleep, _'I hope tomorrow will be better.'_

* * *

_Ayumi opened her eyes. In front of her was a room of the night class. 'Why am I here?' She thought as she looked around and saw behind her Zero pushed to the wall, which had a hole, Kaname holding his neck. Zero had looked blood thirsty, his eyes were crimson red. She closed her eyes scared of what was going to happen next and the next time she woke up it was morning._

* * *

Ayumi's sapphire eyes were wide open, she sat up. _'W-what w-was that?' _Ayumi thought now standing up, _'So tired.' _She brushed her teeth, took a shower and changed into her uniform. She walked out, her hair still wet, the breeze making her even more colder. She noticed Yuuki in front of the boys' dormitory, and the girls' dorm leader talking to her. She walked to them as Aido appeared saying, "Sorry to interrupt, could I talk to you for a second? I can't find the headmaster, is he out?"

"Aido-sempai!" both Yuuki and the girls' dorm leader said together, except the dorm leader said Idol-sempai.

"Why are you out here?" Ayumi asked.

"It's not easy for the Night and Day classes to come and go freely, right? Especially…" the dorm leader said being cut off by Aido.

"I'm sorry but, I'm running away from the dorms now, you didn't see me okay?" Aido said putting his finger to his lips. _' …He's running away…' _Ayumi thought shocked and surprised at the same time.

"You're running away…" Ayumi said.

"Of a course I don't understand, I was going to leave it to the prefect!" the dorm leader said walking away and waving bye. Aido waved back and Ayumi could notice that the dorm leader was a fan of Aido.

"And so I ran away from the dorm, understand? I as going to the headmaster but he wasn't there. I wanted to see him…" Aido said. _'He really said that…. This person…,' _both Yuuki and Ayumi shared the same thought. Suddenly Zero jumped down from the third floor and landed safely.

"Aido-sempai, students from the night class aren't suppose to be in the day class's area," Zero said.

"That's right, sempai, lets go back to the dorm?" Yuuki asked, "Okay?"

"To the dorm? I don't want to, and I absolutely won't *humph*" Aido said turning his head.

"But you can't stay here!" Ayumi said.

"Look for a rope, I tie him and take him back there," Zero said as Aido dashed away from them.

"Ah, he's running away," Yuuki said as Zero chased him angrily.

* * *

They were in the headmaster's private room.

"Don't make me run for something so stupid," Zero said panting.

"Heh, you should have helped me escape in the first place," Aido said sitting on the couch.

"Is it okay to be in here?" Ayumi asked.

"Otherwise, how about Zero's room in the day dorm's?" Yuuki asked.

"**Rejected**," Zero and Aido said at the same time.

"I'm hungry," Aido suddenly said. Ayumi backed quickly away from him and Yuuki hid behind the wall.

"What's with the caution? Home cooking is fine, make me some," Aido said, "Ah, is the bed empty every morning? I want something nice and soft, if the linens don't have a lavender scent, I can't sleep, and the curtains?" _'He's picky,' _Ayumi thought.

"After that, if someone tries to find me, don't tell them I'm here, let's see…… a toothbrush and towel," Aido said, Zero had his fist up angrily.

"Zero-kun, calm down," Ayumi said, along with Yuuki who was holding him back.

"Sempai, did something happen in the dorm that made you not want to stay?" Yuuki asked.

'It's nothing," Aido replied.

* * *

Yuuki handed Aido a cup of water and Ayumi was feeling even more tired.

"Didn't you say you didn't want to eat what Zero made?" Ayumi asked as Yuuki nodded.

"Ahh…" Aido said wiping his mouth, "It wasn't like it's not to my tastes, it's just okay, I guess. But that wasn't enough." _'More?!?!?!?!?! Selfish runaway,' _Ayumi thought.

"You two looked like you're troubled," Aido said.

"Yes, but Kaname-sempai will scold you later," Yuuki said as Aido was quiet. Yuuki took some plates and Ayumi helped her bring it into the kitchen.

"What?!! He ate for three people and still wants more?!" Zero said.

"Yes, he ahs no spirit and likes to eat…" Yuuki said.

"Eating stress? Even he has stress," Zero said tossing Ayumi the blood tablets, "Give him a tablet first, I'll make more immediately, it's not like I hate cooking." Ayumi nodded and put down the dishes and went back into the other room. She placed the tablets on the table in front of Aido who was waiting impatiently.

"You took so long," he said.

"Eat tablets, Zero-kun is making food right now," Ayumi said. He picked it up.

"Is this Kiryuu's?" Aido asked. Ayumi was about to say yes but Yuuki came.

"No… No, it's not," she said. Ayumi looked confused at Yuuki. _'Was I suppose to say it's someone else's?' _Ayumi thought.

"He," Aido said, knowing he guessed right, "Don't be upset, Kiryuu knows I know, it's natural for a genius like me." He had yellow stars shinning around him. Ayumi twitched, _'You're a genius?'_

"Umm… Please don't say anything," Yuuki said.

"I'm not that cowardly Cross Yuuki," Aido said, "Kaname-sama knows and he's keeping quiet about it." _'What is he talking about now?' _Ayumi thought feeling tired again.

"I don't know what Kaname-sama is thinking though," Aido said.

"Sempai?" Yuuki asked.

"Why he treats a girl like you so specially? Even having a run-in with the senate house on purpose, I don't get it," Aido said.

"It's not special treatment," Yuuki said.

"Are you really saying that? I'll kill you," Aido said.

"In my first memories, there were two vampires," Yuuki began her long memory story, "The vampire that wanted to eat me and the kind yet intimating vampire who killed the one who was trying to eat me. I looked up to that kind vampire, Kaname-sama of a course, special aside, I think we have a very simple relationship." _'It's not as long as I thought it was,' _Ayumi thought feeling more tired.

"Simple… huh… This is what you believe no matter what?" Aido asked.

"Well… sometimes I waver but I believe it," Yuuki said. _'A simple relationship? Then that can't be right, Kaname-sempai treats her more specially,' _Ayumi thought.

"Even if I'm betrayed, it's ok," Yuuki said. _'She has a lot of trust for him,' _Ayumi thought, _'But isn't betrayal a little to harsh?'_

* * *

They were cleaning up and Yuuki dropped a plate. She touched a piece of the broken pieces and it cut her, blood oozed out.

"Oww," Yuuki said as Zero turned.

"Don't touch them any more, now…" Zero was cut off by Yuuki.

"Wait!" Yuuki said. Ayumi knew she was going to give blood to Zero. Ayumi walked away not wanting to see Zero suck blood. _'Or are you too scared to?' _the voice came back into her mind once again, causing her the headache. _'Can't you stay out for once, whoever you are!?' _Ayumi thought closing her eyes trying to endure the pain, not noticing Aido. _'Then you must get that cousin of mines to stop interfering and you have to come here,' _the voice said, Ayumi had more pain and became more tired.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Aido asked as Ayumi fell to her knees in pain. She heard a voice but didn't recognize it. She looked up, her vision blurred. _'Why should I? And who's your cousin?' _Ayumi struggled to think and she had fainted right after the voice's reply, _'Tsubasa Tekashi.'_

End of Chapter 10

**I will be taking a break next week and might upload on Christmas, and the next chapter will definitely be very long as a Christmas gift from me! Any ways, thanks for reviewing! Arigato ****Undeniably Yours X and I'll keep in mind those, I'm trying to get my friend (Matsukura Amaya aka Aya-chan) as a beta reader but she needs the requirements…… Anyways please review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ayumi opened her eyes slowly and tiredly_. 'I fainted again,'_ she thought as she noticed she was in her dorm room. _'Tekashi's cousin? Why is it me?' _She continued to think as she sat up. _'I feel so tired.' _She got up sleepily and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and taking a shower. She changed into another uniform. She went out of the bathroom and went to class.

Upon walking into the classroom, there was a girl on the ground, and people mumbling. Ayumi noticed bite marks.

"Move away, I'll take her to the infirmary," Zero said picking her up. _'Bite marks… A vampire?' _Thoughts filled her head as she headed to her seat.

* * *

The guardians and Kaname were in the headmaster's office, the headmaster sitting in his chair.

"I'm sorry, I should have watched over more carefully," Kaname said. _'I wonder what is their punishment,' _Ayumi thought.

"No, no we haven't decided that the vampire who did this was from the night class, you were called out by the council of ancients, Kaname-kun, so it could just be a case for those who are bored okay?" the headmaster said, "Don't worry too much! We have guardians to prevent such thing from happening again. We just have to pay more attention from now on. At least… The girl who fainted from anemia doesn't even remember who sucked her blood or even the fact that her blood was sucked, " he adjusted his glasses, "There is no doubt that the girl's memory was taken by a vampire. This means that the night class are suspects."

"The only ones that wouldn't have to rely on 'Ritual Magic' as the hunters call it to erase a memory, would be the noble class. The night class consists mostly of nobles," Kaname said. _'Noble class, ah so tired,' _Ayumi thought.

"… I understand that you do not want to suspect your students but you are too lenient," Yuuki said. Zero patted her head.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't that you are incompetent just, it's just the opponent is too skilled," Zero said.

"Hey," Yuuki began turning to Zero, "Zero, you should at least feel responsible as well. You're a guardian too, Ayumi-chan too!" Ayumi noticed Kaname turning to them.

"Just to remind you, Kiriyuu-kun is also a suspect," Kaname said, "You're a rare sample of a vampire hunter who has become a vampire. I wouldn't be surprised if you had special abilities."

"I don't recall having and special abilities," Zero said facing Kaname.

"Kaname-kun!" the headmaster said now standing up.

"Really? Maybe you subconsciously attacked a human yearning for her blood…" Kaname said. _'He definitely hates Zero,' _Ayumi thought boredly.

"I'm going to leave first," Ayumi said before leaving. She walked outside and saw Misaki leaning on the tree with an unhappy expression.

"Misaki-san!" Ayumi said walking to her, "Are you okay?" Misaki stayed quiet but glared at Ayumi.

"My mother always said that smiling helps a hurt person!" Ayumi said smiling, trying to make her happy.

"Mother?" Misaki asked turning her head to Ayumi, "She isn't even your real mother! STOP BOTHERING ME!" Misaki started to walk away and Ayumi was confused more than ever. Suddenly, she saw a swirl of leaves and wind and it soon disappeared as a guy appeared in the middle of it.

"Found her," the guy said, his voice matching the voice that she had always heard in her mind. Misaki turned back watching in shock as another person appeared. He had looked familiar as if she had seen him before and had red hair.

"Who are you?" Ayumi asked taking a step back scared. He suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I wonder if you really needed to know," he said as Ayumi took two steps back and took out stars and quickly threw at him, who dodged them successfully. Tekashi had suddenly appeared.

"You have finally come, Kazuya," Tekashi said confusing Ayumi. She fell to the ground in pain hearing his voice in her mind again. _'Confusion, you don't even know who you really are, don't you?' _he asked in her mind. _'Just get out already!' _Ayumi thought trying her best to ignore the pain but failed.

"It was a matter of time, so it shouldn't be that surprising," Kazuya said walking forward, approaching them. The pain increased as his voice appeared in her mind again. _'Now you should stay there quietly,' _Kazuya said in her mind as he was now standing right in front of Tekashi. She was nearly going to faint but she heard a familiar voice.

"What's happening now? Who are you?" Aido asked annoyed as he was next to Tekashi. Ayumi looked up trying to ignore the enormous pain again. She noticed Misaki was gone by then.

"Another troublesome person," Kazuya said as the red haired guy behind him attacked Aido but was suddenly stopped. A blonde haired girl appeared who had also looked familiar to Ayumi but she couldn't remember which for some reason cause the pain to increase as she tried to remember.

"Hiroshi-san, Hitomi-sama, will be coming here soon, if you continue, something bad might happen," the girl said as Ayumi's memories of the party suddenly returned. _'They're…… demons……' _Ayumi thought, the painful headache gone, as she stood up.

"Tekashi, you knew about them from the start, didn't you?" Ayumi asked Tekashi, Aido not understanding anything.

"You're all ignoring me!" Kazuya said pretending to look hurt, "But then again, nearly all of you are my enemy. Hiroshi, we spent too much time here." Hiroshi nodded as the swirling of leaves and wind appeared and the three disappeared. Three word from him came into her mind cause a lot of pain which made her faint again, _'See you later,' _Kazuya said in her mind. She lay unconscious on the ground.

"Who was that? What is all this?" Aido asked confused as Tekashi picked Ayumi up.

"You don't need to know that," Tekashi said as he began to walk away.

"I'll tell Kaname-sama about this!!" Aido said shouting behind him.

"He already knows about this troublesome matter," Tekashi shouted back.

* * *

Tekashi opened the door of the infirmary to see some of the night class students, Yuuki and Zero.

"What happened to Ayumi-chan?" Yuuki asked worried. Tekashi placed Ayumi on the floor leaning on a wall.

"Take care of her until she wakes up," Tekashi commanded. Yuuki nodded as Tekashi turned and began to walk away.

"Tekashi-sempai, you're also a suspect," Zero said as Tekashi stopped turning back to Zero.

"What do you think will happen to that human girl if I bit her?" Tekashi asked, "Have you forgotten I am a pureblood too?" Everyone stayed quiet as Tekashi left.

"Ah, that's right, the night class are suspects too!" Yuuki said turning to Ichijou.

"He, he… Thanks for telling me that," Ichijou said bright star gleaming around him, "We were sent by our dorm leader Kaname as a detective group of justice. Our name is," he turned back asking, "What shall we make our name as?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know we were a detective group," Kain said from outside the window.

"Anyway, we were asked by Kaname to investigate this, for our honor," Ichijou said turning back to Yuuki.

"Kaname-sempai did?" Yuuki asked.

"Then you can trust everyone here right?" Zero asked as Yuuki turned to him.

"Zero!!" She said. Ayumi opened her eyes tiredly as she did this morning.

"Probably…Hm? I also called Aido here but he didn't come," Ichijou said looking around, searching for him.

"Oh, yeah recently that guy seems to be acting strangely," Kain said thinking.

"Yeah, come to think of it, he also had a previous offense too, he bit someone before," Ruka said.

"Then isn't the culprit Aido-san?" Shiki asked boredly sitting on a chair. Ayumi noticed Zero gone already.

"No….I don't think Hanabusa is the culprit……probably…..most likely," Kain said thinking as Yuuki and Ichijou stared at him.

"Umm…..What happened here?" Ayumi asked very confused of everything. Everyone turned to her.

"Zero's gone!" Yuuki said finally noticing, "Are you okay Ayumi-chan?"

"How'd I get here?" Ayumi asked confused, "I'm fine how would I not be fine?"

"Tekashi-sempai brought you here unconscious," Yuuki said. Ayumi stood up tiredly.

"I'll go find him," Ayumi said as she walked out of the building in hopes of searching Tekashi and finding answers about what had happened. Instead Misaki was standing at a tree looking guilty and sad for some reason, her head looking at the ground.

"Misaki-san, Why are you here?" Ayumi asked as she walked to her. Misaki raised her head up to face her.

"Ayumi-san, are you okay?" Misaki asked confusing Ayumi again.

"I'm fine, but how come you ask that?" Ayumi asked still confused.

"Some people came," Misaki said confusing Ayumi even more.

"People? I don't remember anything about those people," Ayumi said.

"Then, he must of have erased your memories," Misaki said now walking away.

"Wait!!" Ayumi shouted stopping her, "Where is he right now?"

"Moon dorm I guess," Misaki said walking away again. Ayumi turned in the direction of the moon dorm and walked there opening the gate door and seeing the old man.

"Can I go in?" Ayumi asked the old man who looked to her.

"A prefect?" the old man asked as Ayumi nodded, "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Ayumi said walking in and into the Moon dorm. She opened the doors knowing that some of the night class were with Yuuki. Tekashi was just sitting on the couch boredly.

"Tekashi!" Ayumi said walking to him. He just noticed she was there.

"What happened today?" Ayumi asked. He didn't reply her, just stayed quiet.

"Please answer," Ayumi said.

"It's better if you didn't know," Tekashi said standing up and walking up the stairs, "There should be a new student tomorrow, be careful."

"How do you know all of these things?" Ayumi asked.

"Do your prefect duties," Tekashi said disappearing in the halls. Ayumi sighed and walked out of dorm building and began to patrol.

* * *

After class the next day, she headed to the headmaster's office. Zero was there as Ayumi opened the door slightly, overhearing their conversation.

"You will observe the party that will be held here for the vampires tonight," the headmaster said, "There's going to be a lot of vampires so…it'll probably be a lot of work."

"Understood… I will go," Zero said. _'Party?' _Ayumi thought.

"Sorry to trouble you," the headmaster said, "Also there I a new student today." Ayumi finally knocked on the door.

"Ayumi?" the headmaster asked as Ayumi nodded as she walked in.

"There's a new student?" Ayumi asked remembering what Tekashi had said. The headmaster nodded as a girl who had light purple eyes walked in. She had long light brownish hair whit was slightly tied up by a red ribbon.

"She is a demon," the headmaster said shocking both Zero and Ayumi were shocked. Ayumi noticed she had a sword with her and was wearing the night class uniform.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sukimoto Hitomi," The girl said bowing.

"Hitomi-san, here will join the night class," the headmaster said, " And these are my daughter, Kojo Ayumi and son Kiriyuu Zero, though, one daughter is out right now." Zero looked like he was going to hit and break the table like before and he actually did.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Zero said angrily.

"I'll show her around, since Yuuki-chan is out shopping, and Zero-kun will go soon," Ayumi said. They went out as Ayumi pointed out the first place, the Moon dorm.

"Ayumi-san, do you know anything about demons?" Hitomi asked. Ayumi looked at her confused.

"Up until now I didn't know demons existed," Ayumi said.

"Do you want me to explain?" Hitomi asked. Ayumi nodded wanting to know more of demons.

"Like vampires, we have ranks, the highest is a royal, there is only three of them left, the second like the vampires the second highest are called nobles. The third are the normal demons. The fourth would be the halves, because we demons eat the soul of the human, if there is half of them left, they are able to live as demons, living a hard life. The fifth which is also the worst one is the combined ones, if they have little of their souls left, then they are able to combine with full human souls and will go killing many humans and will be killed by our nobles," Hitomi said.

"Then if they don't get human souls what do they do?" Ayumi asked a little scared of being eaten.

"Don't worry, I won't eat human here because can drink blood like vampire, and we are able to eat the blood tablets too, it'll be fine, I guess," Hitomi said taking out a pack of blood tablets. Ayumi nodded.

"But most of us hate the vampires," Hitomi said, glaring at the dorm.

"Hate the vampires? Why?" Ayumi asked wanting to know more.

"That you shouldn't know," Hitomi said, "Lets continue with our tour!" Hitomi smiled as Ayumi nodded.

"Before that, what rank are you?" Ayumi asked.

"Royal," Hitomi said wondering off as Ayumi was shocked. Hitomi pulled Ayumi running somewhere out of school.

"Eh?! Where are we going?" Ayumi asked tiredly and confused. It was already nearly night.

"Somewhere fun, where vampires are!" Hitomi said stopping in front of a building.

"This can't be that vampire party isn't it?" Ayumi asked now even more scared of being bitten. Hitomi pulled Ayumi in who was now terrified of the outcomes. Ayumi noticed Zero there and felt lucky once she remember she had her weapon against the vampires with her. Everyone around was wearing formal gowns and only her and Hitomi were wearing school uniforms.

"Hitomi-san, why are we here?" Ayumi asked in a whisper to Hitomi.

"I want to see how the vampires will react when there is a human here, and you won't get hurt, I have my sword against them," Hitomi said reassuring her but she still felt scared even with her weapon.

"But we aren't suppose to be outside of school," Ayumi whispered as a vampire came up to them, Ayumi noticed it was Tekashi, and noticed the vampires bowing. Ayumi also noticed Kaname who was with Ichijou.

"I wonder why you two are here?" Tekashi asked whispering to them and Ayumi noticed everyone were staring at them, and some at Zero.

"Hitomi-san brought me here," Ayumi said turning to Hitomi. Whispers were heard from the vampires once they heard Hitomi's name.

"Sorry for bursting in, I just wanted to know what would happen if a human was found here," Hitomi said shocking everyone who now noticed Ayumi was a human.

"Human?" many asked as Ayumi took a couple steps back scared.

"Anyone who tries to drink her blood, will die," Tekashi said.

"We should go now," Hitomi said pulling her out after Ayumi noticed Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan?" Ayumi asked as Hitomi ran back to school quickly. Ayumi was panting very hard and was even more tired.

"Sorry for causing you such trouble," Hitomi said bowing to her. Ayumi shook her head.

"It's okay, it was mostly my fault for not stopping," Ayumi said, "You should go back to your dorm now, which should have no one in there."

"Yeah, well I'll see you later Ayumi-san," Hitomi said walking back to the Moon dorms. Ayumi waved and walked back to her dorm room exhausted. She laid on her bed after closing the door. _'So tired,' _Ayumi thought, _'Why was Yuuki there? Wasn't she with Yori-chan to go shopping?' _She sat up and looked out the window, noticing it was dark already. _'I should check on Hitomi-san, just in case something bad happened to the day class students,' _Ayumi thought tiredly, nearly all of her energy was spent running. She walked out of her dorm room and headed for the Moon dorm. She walked slowly there because of her being worn-out from the whole day. She saw Hitomi sitting on a ledge looking at the moon boredly. Hitomi was talking to a guy who Ayumi recognized wasn't from the school. He had yellowish brown hair.

"Hitomi-san, who is that? Students who aren't from the school can't be here," Ayumi said walking to them but they were higher than her.

"I'm Tsubaki Jun, also a demon royal," he said proudly.

"Still, students who don't belong can't stay here unless with permission form the headmaster," Ayumi said.

"Well, I'm join this school tomorrow, Bye," Jun said standing up and disappearing. _'Just what are these demons?' _Ayumi thought now turning to Hitomi.

"He just appeared when I got here," Hitomi said jumping off the ledge landing right in front of Ayumi.

"It's boring at this school, all the vampire are out, and I'm not allowed out, isn't it better to have a friend here?" Hitomi asked.

"But how come there are only 3 royal demons left?" Ayumi asked remembering what she had said before.

"There was a war between us and vampires once, it was painful, many of the royals were killed," Hitomi explained with a hurt expression.

"A war?" Ayumi asked confused, "How come there was a war?"

"You're asking too much questions, it would be better if you didn't know any of these stuff," Hitomi said. _'If I didn't know? Almost same thing as what Tekashi said,' _Ayumi thought.

"It's already this late, go back to your dorm and go to sleep," Hitomi said. Ayumi nodded.

"But I still have to do my prefect duties since Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan aren't here," Ayumi said.

"There was another human at the party right?" Hitomi said remembering Ayumi say Yuuki's name.

"I don't know how she got there though," Ayumi said, "You should go back in." Hitomi nodded as she went back into the dorm leaving Ayumi to do her duties as a prefect. _'Why have they come here?' _Ayumi thought curiously as she began to walk around seeing if any day class students were there, even though, all the vampires had gone somewhere else.

End of chapter 11

**I believe the longest chapter I had typed but alt least I finished it before Christmas!! There might be a couple mistakes though, sorry!!! My computer closed the Microsoft thing and I forgot to save it so I had to redo half of it.…… please review!!!!!! Merry Christmas!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ayumi opened her eyes tiredly the next day. _'I feel the same as yesterday,' _Ayumi thought as she sat up. She struggled to walk to the bathroom tiredly and began to brush her teeth. After that, she took a shower and changed into her uniform. Memories from the day before flowed into her as she headed to class. _'Why was Yuuki-chan there? How did she get there?' _Questions filled her mind as she entered the classroom.

* * *

Ayumi noticed Yuuki looking out the window but she wasn't focused. _'I should ask her about yesterday, the break is tomorrow too,' _Ayumi thought as she got up and began to walk to Yuuki.

"Hey, Cross-san, tomorrow is the first day of break, are you traveling anywhere?" a girl asked. Yuuki turned to her.

"Uhmm, I don't have anything planned," Yuuki said after thinking. Ayumi sighed, _'I'll just ask her later.'_She turned and began to walk out of the classroom as Zero went in. She walked to where the night class was and noticed Hitomi far away from them, holding an umbrella to block the sunlight with her luggage. Ayumi walked to her.

"Hitomi-san, where are you going to go?" Ayumi asked.

"I didn't know today was the break..." was all Hitomi said not noticing Ayumi. Ayumi taped her on the shoulder which caused her to turn frightened.

"Ayumi-san, I didn't know you were there," Hitomi said, "What did you ask me?"

"Are you going home for the break?" Ayumi asked again. Hitomi hesitated fora couple seconds.

"My home is far away, so I can't go home for the long break, also I can't return home anyways," Hitomi said smiling, "Are you going anywhere?" Ayumi shook her head.

"I'm staying here," Ayumi said as she turned and didn't see Tekashi anywhere.

"Well, I'll be off now, see you when we come back," Hitomi said walking away. Ayumi waved and noticed Yuuki and Zero there, Yuuki talking with Ichijou. Ayumi noticed Kaname giving Yuuki an envelop and Ayumi guessed it was the keys. Ayumi walked away to the headmaster's office still tired from the morning.

* * *

The headmaster suddenly dashed into the room where both Yuuki and Ayumi were. Ayumi and Yuuki turned to him as he shouted.

"Yuuki! Ayumi! We have a problem! Kurenai Maria has woken up!" the headmaster shouted. The three headed to the infirmary and soon after Zero appeared into the room. Maria jumped and hugged Zero mistaking him for Ichiru.

"Ichiru-chan!" Maria said then turning her head back to the headmaster, "You lied, headmaster! He's right here!" _'That's Zero....' _Ayumi thought.

"No that's," the headmaster began.

"Ichiru-chan, that person is mean," Maria turned and looked up, "He told me that Shizuka-sama is dead." She paused finally noticing it wasn't Ichiru. _'Who's Shizuka?' _Ayumi thought confused.

"Wait... Aren't you Zero-kun?" Maria asked, she let go of him and sat back down on the bed sadly.

"Maria-san," Yuuki said now standing in front of Maria.

"Shizuka-sama met with you, then.....then she really did die....," Maria said, "Shizuka-sama came to me with Ichiru-chan... She asked if she could borrow me body. Shizuka-sama said that she in return would make my weak sickly body stronger..... I am blood related to Shizuka-sama and now she's gone..... After that man left Shizuka-sama, she never wanted anyone's love... Zero-kun's parents were ordered to kill the man that Shizuka loved...... He was the first man that ever loved her that way.... When she lost him, she was filled with so much sorrow and anger that she....." Maria got up and went to Zero.

"Zero-kun! Even if you killed Shizuka-sama, I don't think she regretted doing anything!" Maria said then she froze. The headmaster went to her.

"Now, now, calm down Maria-san, you can't stress your body, you just woke up," the headmaster said. Ayumi walked out knowing that Maria would need to rest whether Ayumi, herself was confused or not. _'Who is Shizuka?' _Ayumi thought trying to see if she could remember it from somewhere. Nothing came up, just pain. _'I wonder where the day before yesterday's memories went, all I remember was waking up in that room.' _She walked back to her room wanting to rest since there was no prefect duties. She closed the door as she entered the room and laid down on her bed tiredly. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ayumi opened her eyes and noticed it was the next day. She sat up and walked to the bathroom doing her normal morning things. Instead of changing into her uniform, she changed into a long sleeved white shirt, jeans and a tan jacket. There was suddenly a knock on Ayumi's door, Ayumi opened the door to see Misaki there.

"Misaki-san?" Ayumi asked wondering why she was there.

"For the break, I want you to come with me to a place," Misaki said. Ayumi was now confused.

"Why?" Ayumi asked.

"It's best if you don't know for now, and I can't tell either," Misaki said, "Pack your stuff and we'll go!" Ayumi nodded still not getting the reason why. Ayumi packed a full luggage. She went to the headmaster to tell him, she was going.

"Headmaster, I'm going to go with Misaki," Ayumi said as the headmaster was in tears. Ayumi bowed and walked out to find Misaki. Misaki was waiting at the entrance of the school and was in front of a car.

"Ayumi-san! We have to hurry, there's no time to waste," Misaki said shoving Ayumi into the car and another person took the luggage and put it into the trunk of the car. Misaki went inot the car closing the door and the person who put it into the trunk, Ayumi noticed was also the driver.

"Misaki-san, where are we going?" Ayumi asked looking out the window.

"Ah you'll see, when we get there," Misaki said. _'I was never let out of my mother's house when I was little... No matter how much I wanted to go out,' _Ayumi thought remembering her mother again, _'The last day with her was so painful too.' _Tears began to overflow her eyes, though Ayumi wipped them quickly making sure Misaki didn't see them. _'I shouldn't cry in front of others, it's best if no one sees me like this,' _Ayumi thought, _'I just hope that, everything will be safe on this trip.'_

"Ayumi-chan, we're here!" Misaki said happily, as the car stopped in front of a huge house.

End of Chapter 12

**It might be short, sorry! Thanks for the ppl who reviewed! The next chapter might reveal a lot though, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ayumi got out of the car and looked around the huge house or mansion-like house. Misaki got out after, the driver getting out their luggages.

"Misaki-san, this is?" Ayumi asked confused where it was as she truned to face Misaki.

"Ayumi-san, this is my house, you should rest a couple days before going to _that_place," Misaki said now walking into the mansion-like-house. _'That place, I wonder what it is,' _Ayumi thought as she followed Misaki. Misaki led Ayumi to a bedroom, that was neatly tidied.

"This will be your room for the couple days, since we barely use it," Misaki said as Ayumi nodded.

"Arigato!" Ayumi said then bowing as her luggage was placed down near the door, Misaki went somewhere as Ayumi laid down, on her bed thinking. _'Why did I come here?' _She asked herself, no answer came to mind though. She sat up boredly and went to the window, looking outside, there was a garden filled with grass and trees of many kinds. Birds flew by chirping happily and Ayumi smiled, seeing how happy they were._ 'I wonder if my mother was still alive what would she do? Will we actually be happy like these birds?' _Ayumi thought returning to her bed, memories of the day she was adopted by the headmaster flowed back into her head. The door suddenly creaked open and a red ball rolled inside. Ayumi sat up and got off the bed to pick up the red ball. Twin girls were outside deciding if they should step in or not, they looked very young, like 7 year olds.

"Are you two searching for this ball?" Ayumi asked opening the door showing the ball to the young twins. They both nodded in unison and snatched the ball out of Ayumi's hands. They ran away sticking their tongues out at her. Ayumi frowned and then sighed, walking back into the room and closing the door behind. She turned to her luggage, opening it unpacking.

After unpacking, she noticed it was already night. There was a knock on her door and when Ayumi opened it, there was Misaki with a tray of food.

"Ayumi-san, here's your food, tomorrow is going to be a long trip," Misaki said. Ayumi just nodded taking the tray.

"Arigato, Misaki-san," Ayumi said smiling and then turning to a table in the room and placed the tray on the table. Misaki closed the door and left Ayumi alone to eat. Misaki went back to her room and looked out at the dark sky.

"I wonder, what Ayumi's reaction will be like about my real mom's house," Misaki thought aloud.

* * *

Ayumi opened her eyes tiredly becaus eof the light in the room, the window was wide opened by Misaki who was standing there grinning brightly. Ayumi blocked her eyes from the light tiredly.

"Can I sleep some more, just a couple minutes?" Ayumi asked weakly and tiredly. Miskai sighed, closing the binds on the window.

"You really are like vampires," Misaki said walking away. Ayumi sat up immediately.

"I'm not a vampire," Ayumi said falling back down to sleep, pulling the covers over her again though unable to fall asleep again because of Misaki's comment. She sat up, the covers shoved off of her, her hair was kinda messy and shesighed as she walked to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, taking a shower, and making sure her hair isn't that messy. She then changed inot normal clothes. She walked out and opened the door, seeing the twins glaring at her. They looked like they had been there for a while.

"Why is Onee-chan only taking you?" one of the twins asked obviously with some angry in her tone.

"It should be because she threatened Onee-chan," the other twin said, Ayumi frowned walking past them trying her best to ignore them but the words went into her head. She walked and walked, then suddenly bumping into someone, who she quickly realized was Misaki.

"Gomenasai, Misaki-san, where r we going?" Ayumi asked as Misaki pulled her outside, the twins noticing and following. Misaki turned to them, bending down to their level of hieght.

"Yumi, Yume, I'll return later to play with you, this is an important trip, please do not bother Ayumi-san," Misaki explained. The twins broke into tears, which Ayumi noticed, they were trying to cry.

"But, Onee-chan, we want to go too! Okaa-san, and Otou-san are out hunting vampires! We don't want to be left behind!" they both said in tears. Misaki finally agreed after the twins bagging, Ayumi just watched them though she was confused on the vampires part. _'How do they know about vampires?!' _Ayumi thought. Miskai turned to Ayumi.

"Their parents are vampire hunters, I'm suppose to be one but, I chose not to, that's one reason why i fled to Cross Acdemy, I didn't know there were vampires theere too," Misaki said explaining everything. Ayumi nodded as Misaki led them outside, which there was a car waiting, the same car that led her to Misaki's house. They all got in, the twins sitting next to Misaki and Ayumi sitting in the front thinking about many things from the past because of the bond that the twins had with Misaki. Ayumi fell asleep without noticing it and when the car stopped, Ayumi was woken up and noticed the building. She froze in shock.

Misaki got out of the car, slwming the door, making sure, the twins didn't go out. Ayumi was still in shock, unable to move, so MIsaki opened the door for her and pulled her out. Closing the door, she gave the driver a hand gesture and the car drove off, the twins angry.

"W-why d-did you bring me here?" Ayumi asked still shocked, but instead more surprised. She was also looking around to see if it was the same. _'This is Okaa-san's home,' _Ayumi thought.

"This is my real mother's home, the Mashirou family took me in when I was one but let me keep my real surname," Misaki said, Ayumi was very confused, "My mother gave me to the Mashirou family because she had to take care of another baby which was not hers but very important to her friends, that baby was you." Misaki turned to Ayumi who stood there, frozen and in even more confusion and shock.

"I researched my real parents when I reached the age of 10," Misaki explained, than pulling Ayumi ino the house before them, " Show me around, Ayumi-san." Ayumi nodded as Misaki stopped running and they were in front of a room.

"I don't now everywhere in this house, I was only allowed to go in my own room and the dining room, " Ayumi said as Misaki nodded, then began thinking.

"Then, we'll go to the garden, you never really saw it did you?" Misaki asked pulling Ayumi outside to the back. The garden had many dead plants since there was no one living there anymore but the grass was tall and somehow living. Ayumi walked around, again remembering the day, she ran away to save her life and was adopted by the headmaster.

"Then who were my parents?" Ayumi muttered thinking aloud but quietly. Misaki didn't hear because of the blowng wind.

"Your parents were pretty strong, in both the vampire and demon society," someone said from behind both Ayumi and Misaki. Ayumi immediately regonized the voice, it was the voice from her head but she had also heard it from another place yet she couldn't remember.

"But there is no reason to keep that power inside you since you won't be using it anyways," the guy said as Ayumi turned to him.

"Who are you?" Ayumi asked, the guy didn't answer, he walked to her, Misaki was stopped from helping Ayumi by a red-haired guy.

"You'll just get in the way," the red haired guy said then knocking Misaki out.

"Misaki-san!" Ayumi said immediately turning in her direction, trying to go there upon hearing the words of the red haired guy. Though she was stopped by the guy who was in front of her.

"Would you like to see your parents?" he asked confusing and shcoking Ayumi at the same time. His hand touched her forehead and his memories of her parents flowed into her.

End of Chapter 13

**The next chapter or maybe chapters will be about her parents, i think. I thank those who have reviewed and hope u continue to review.^^**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_There was a young man about the age of 23, he was standing in front of a table drinking wine, or blood, Ayumi couldn't tell. Ayumi looked around in the room. There was a party, she guessed, but she somehow knew they were all vampires. There was suddenly a loud crash, a top corner of the room exploded, surprising Ayumi. She turned to the crash and saw people, she wasn't sure was vampires, humans or demons. The vampires began attacking the intruders, but many failed. Ayumi noticed a young women, a couple years younger than the young man from before. They were fighting but the young man was only restraining his skills, not even trying to fight her. Ayumi then noticed, he had light blue eyes._

* * *

Ayumi was on the floor unconscious, the guy heard a sound and turned immediately to the direction. Tekashi was standing in front of him with a sword in hand.

"I guess you came before I was able to do anything," Kazuya said as he began to walk to him, "Haven't I told you before that your skills are too weak for me?"

"You haven't said anything like that to me before, ever since you began pursuing her that is," Tekashi said pointing the sword at Kazuya, "Today will be the day of your death."

"Hiroshi, get him," Kazuya said a little annoyed by Tekashi's words. The red haired guy nodded without a single word out of his mouth. Hiroshi disappeared quickly reappearing in front of Tekashi with a sword, but it was barely visible by humans.

"Ah, you two can fight however you want, just don't ruin the house," Kazuya said walking back to the unconscious Ayumi.

* * *

'_Light blue eyes?' Ayumi thought, then noticing the women taking out a sword, but she was only able to see the outlines of it. She tried to see if she was able to see it without just the outlines yet it didn't work at all. Her head began to hurt as she was barely able to see anything in Kazuya's memories anymore. It was all blurry. Then another memory flashed in front of her._

* * *

"It's impossible to change anything now, she's entering the most important memory," Kazuya said, he was sitting down next to the unconscious Ayumi watching Tekashi and Hiroshi fight. Tekashi was fighting bare-hand, though he had no bruises or even scratches on him. Tekashi kicked Hiroshi back far, nearly hitting the house. The sword was also dropped onto the ground.

Water came from nowhere surrounding Hiroshi. Then it suddenly vanished and Hiroshi was wet but still unharmed. A person suddenly came, in which Hiroshi had frozen for.

Tekashi took the chance to use water again. The water surrounded from below Hiroshi and trapped him. The new intruder turned to Tekashi, somehow recognizing who he was.

"Tsubasa Tekashi, right?" the new intruder asked, picking up the fallen sword. It had soon turned to dust in his hands. Tekashi stayed quiet as the water surrounding Hiroshi faded away, leaving Hiroshi unconscious.

* * *

_Ayumi looked around, surrounding her was darkness. Then she was able to hear a voice that seemed so familiar but she never heard it before._

"_They found us, already, there is no more place to hide," a man said. Ayumi noticed light blue eyes flash in front of her._

"_Where will, she go? Her power won't be hidden for long, her eyes are already a proof that she's half demon and half vampire. There's no way for her to live a normal life!" a woman said. She finally realized they were from the other memory that she had just saw, but she couldn't believe what they were saying at all. Ayumi needed more proof to prove that they were her…… parents._

"_Then, we will have to rely on the mortals' help, I have a friend who is willing to take care of Ayumi, but for sure she won't be hidden for long. It's still a current safe place," the man said. Then she was suddenly in another place. It was where her 'mothers'' home was. _

"_You will take good care of her right?" the woman from before said. Ayumi couldn't see clearly since she was far away and there was no way she could get closer, since it was just a memory._

"_Yes, my daughter Misaki has been given away to a vampire hunter family and will get more shelter there, so Ayumi will be safe for the while. Which last name is she able to take?" her 'mother' asked. Ayumi needed no more proof to prove they were her parents. There was also no other way to prove that they were her parents since they were already dead. She then noticed a baby in her 'mothers'' arm, it had sapphire eyes._

"_It cannot be Mizuki, the only last name for her is your own last name, Kojo. Her power is unstable however, whenever vampire power or demon power reaches her, it will hurt her a lot for she is both, her power is separated and one will try to destroy the other, she might go crazy one day, but as long as she is safe none of that will happen. You promise that you will keep her safe for the little while right?" the woman asked again. Ayumi's foster mother nodded._

"_Her blood should not be spilled, we have to go back to stop the ongoing war between the two races," the man said, then both faded away, all was left in front of Ayumi was darkness once again._

* * *

"You're going to fight me next right?" Kazuya asked, his tone wasn't scared or anything, just cold. Tekashi stayed quiet again. The new intruder looked around himself and froze at the unconscious Ayumi.

"You will be killed either way, whether I fight you or not, vampire hunters are also trying to find you, but it's easier my way," Tekashi said disappearing and reappearing in front of Kazuya in a flash.

"And your way should be killing me first, but your power is too weak for me," Kazuya said, he turned to Ayumi and slit a part of her wrist, then he was drinking blood from it. A barrier of darkness had surrounded Tekashi trapping him. A rope pulled Kazuya away from Ayumi. Ayumi suddenly opened her eyes and the wound on her wrist seemed to have healed, but it was slower than usual vampires.

The rope had belonged to the new intruder. He looked more of a mortal than a vampire or demon.

"Tsubasa Kazuya, even Hiroshi was on your side, no wonder you could last so long," the intruder said.

"Heh, a royal demon actually came," Kazuya said, the ropes ripped and the barrier of darkness faded away. Tekashi noticed Ayumi awake. Then everyone noticed, the day had came to dusk. Kazuya stood up brushing the dust off of him and turned to the three before him.

"You still have that much strength in you?" the intruder asked. Tekashi threw dust into the air in which where he got it from, was the sword. It turned into another sword as it reached Ayumi. It was a katana that was light silver, almost sparkling. It also had a chain at the bottom of the handle, which consists of four light, colorless stars around a baby blue moon.

"Then, the real battle shall begin, I guess," Kazuya said.

End of chapter 14

**Sorry about the late update, I been busy with school……… damn math.. Anyways thanks for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you continue to review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is actually the last chapter……. Sorry for the late, late, late update though, I was busy with other things. Hope you all enjoy this last chapter!**

Chapter 15

Tekashi handed Ayumi the katana that was just formed. Ayumi looked confused as she took it. It felt weird in her hands yet light and familiar, though she never saw it or touched a sword before.

"The dust is of a demon's sword, once it comes in contact with another demon, the sword will change shape depending on the demon," Tekashi explained. Ayumi nodded looking at the katana. She gripped it tightly. _'How do you fight with the katana?' _Ayumi thought.

"Oi, do you even know how to use the katana?" the intruder asked, a katana appearing in his hands. Unlike the katana Ayumi was holding, it was fully black with thin red lines on the handle. Kazuya began walking slowly to them and swiftly attacked the closest person, who at the time was the intruder. He was attacking with a stick that was found on the floor.

"No patience as usually," the intruder said, stopping the attack with his katana. A shade of darkness appeared right in front of the intruder as Kazuya stepped back. Before the intruder was able to react, the shade cut him, swiftly. He fell to his knees, his hand on the part where he was cut.

"Really, are all the royal demons this weak?" Kazuya asked as the shade of darkness came after the trespasser. Tekashi stepped in and stopped it, though he received a couple cuts in the process.

"Try using the katana once, Ayumi," Tekashi said turning to Ayumi as his wounds healed quickly. _'Try using it……….. But how?' _Ayumi looked at her katana once more, this time slightly swinging it.

Shadow suddenly went for Ayumi, which seemed to be the easiest target at the time to Kazuya. Ayumi tried to block it with the katana. The shadow disappeared once it slightly touched the sword. _'Eh? How did that happen?' _Ayumi thought confused.

Kazuya sat down looking extremely bored. Huge shades of darkness came after the three. Tekashi disappeared also picking up a stick in the process, and reappeared in front of Kazuya, attacking him quickly.

"Do you think these attacks would work?" Kazuya asked Tekashi as he stopped the attack with his stick, "You are weaker than me; I already know all your attacks. You can never win against me." Tekashi attacked Kazuya again without saying anything. Again, Kazuya stopped the attack. The shade of shadow came after Tekashi from behind. Ayumi had stopped the shadow which had soon disappeared after it touched her sword. The other person simply destroyed it with his sword, or rather tried to. The shadow was only sliced in half.

He used his other free hand, muttering something, and then a small light appeared, the shadow finally disappearing. Tekashi jumped up noticing the shadow, and again he disappeared. He reappeared behind Kazuya and attacked him there. Though it was deflected, Kazuya barely had any time to react. The other person attacked him from behind. It hit him and he quickly began to fade away.

"Ayumi, come over here," Tekashi said as Ayumi nodded, rushing to him with her katana.

"Put your hand out," Tekashi said. Ayumi did as instructed. Tekashi bit his finger and blood oozed out from it. He drew something on her hand and muttered some words. A light appeared around the fading Kazuya and soon both disappeared.

"I'm surprised, you actually know some of the demon seals," The other person said, "I never introduced myself though. I'm Shinji, and as you two heard from that guy, I'm a royal demon."

"I'm Ayumi," Ayumi said, not knowing what to say for her last name. Tekashi walked away.

"You already know me," Tekashi said to the royal demon, "Ayumi, lets return to the academy, things might change there." Ayumi nodded following him after waving to the royal demon.

"I'm left to fix this mess, eh?" Shinji said walking inside the house.

* * *

Tekashi and Ayumi went outside of the house, and Ayumi looked back. _'I'm leaving this place again………… But this time at least I know for sure who I am and what I am. Arigato _Okaa-san _for taking care of me and for all the things you gave me. '_ Ayumi thought as she bowed to the house and turned back to Tekashi who looked confused as when she bowed.

"What are you doing?" Tekashi asked.

"Nothing," Ayumi answered as she saw Hitomi standing near a black car which she was leaning on to.

"Hitomi-chan!" Ayumi said walking quickly to her. Tekashi silently followed.

"Shinji was here?" Hitomi asked feeling his aura. Ayumi nodded.

"What about that other guy?" The guy who was with Hitomi before at the academy, who just got out of the car asked.

"He died," Tekashi answered.

"Wait, I just remembered something, Misaki-chan," Ayumi said running back to the house. She saw Misaki still lying on the floor, unconscious. She walked to her, and her katana somehow disappeared as she wanted it to.

"Misaki-chan! Wake up!" Ayumi said slightly shaking her. Misaki slowly opened her eyes, obviously feeling the shake Ayumi had just given her.

"Was I asleep?" Misaki asked standing up. Ayumi nodded.

"Where are you going to go now?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Home, I don't want to return to that academy," Misaki said as she headed outside of the house and called someone to pick her up. Ayumi left her alone and went back to Tekashi and the others.

* * *

Tekashi stayed silent as well as the other two. The three waited for Ayumi to return.

"You're a pureblood vampire right?" Hitomi asked. Tekashi nodded.

"Both of you should be royal demons, right?" Tekashi asked.

"Yeah," they both replied in unison. The rest of the time was spent in silence until Ayumi returned.

"Ayumi-chan, where do you plan to go after this?" Hitomi asked the second Ayumi got back to them. Ayumi looked at Tekashi.

"Academy," Tekashi replied for Ayumi. Hitomi's eyes turned to the ground.

"I won't be returning, I have to return to a place that is what the demons call home," Hitomi said, "I should be going now; I hope to see you again someday." Ayumi nodded as they two got back into the car. As the car drove off, Ayumi waved.

"Me too," Ayumi said barely in a whisper as Tekashi began to walk off somewhere, pulling Ayumi along with him.

"Where are we going now?" Ayumi asked as an unexplainable feeling was felt inside of her.

"I said before, the Academy," Tekashi said, continuing to walk on.

"How?" Ayumi asked as Tekashi stopped. He called someone on his cell phone. AT the same time he let go of Ayumi. Ayumi waited silently as a car came. Again, Tekashi grabbed Ayumi's hand and opened the door of the car. Ayumi got in first and Tekashi got in.

Ayumi looked out the window, tiredly. _'Today was harsh……………I hope nothing like this will happen again_,'Ayumi thought.

"Tekashi, why did you come to the academy in the first place?" Ayumi asked Tekashi curiously. Ayumi turned to Tekashi, waiting for an answer.

"I was sent there because of my parents, also to find the daughter of the Mizuki's who is you," Tekashi said, "After I found out, I was told to protect you from Kazuya and others who want you dead."

"Why do they want me dead?" Ayumi asked.

"Because, your half vampire, half demon," Tekashi said. Ayumi turned back to the window and looked out soon falling asleep. Tekashi turned to Ayumi who was sleeping.

"After we get there, we have to go again," he murmured as he turned away back to the window besides him.

* * *

Ayumi's eyes opened once she felt the car stop. Tekashi got out of the car and so did Ayumi. The second the car doors were closed it drove off. Ayumi walked into the school to see it was nearly destroyed but for what reason, she wasn't clear. Then the two vanished off to somewhere.

End of Chapter 15

**I finally finished, and as for the sequel, I have nothing planned. But if there is gonna be a sequel its going to be a long time before it comes out cause I have plans to do a SC fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed the whole story, and its actually one of the ones I actually tried to finish…… Thx for all the reviewers who have reviewed before.**


End file.
